Rules Are Made For Breaking
by DaMajikBanana
Summary: From work to home, Elsa's life is run by rules that cause her a great deal of stress. After meeting Anna, she realizes that some rules are meant to be broken. (Cover by novelistangel from tumblr)
1. The Job Interview

"What the hell do people wear to a job interview at a thrift shop? I mean, a dress seems like too much, and I may come off as a pompous snob or something, but jeans and a hoodie don't seem like enough, and the interviewer might think I am homeless. Which I guess technically may be in my favor, since I need this job." I sighed, searching my wardrobe for the perfect outfit for my job interview. _I love my light blue dress, but it is a tad bit overkill. Wearing a hoodie seems like it would be more appropriate in the level of formal-ness, but would be offensive as if I was telepathically telling my future boss, "Fuck you, I give zero fucks about my appearance as well as this job."_ I debated between formal and casual for another five minutes before going with a pair of bright sky blue jeans, a black dress shirt and my black converse. _Best to go for the middle, I guess. Now that I chose an outfit I can move to the easier part._ I spent another 10 minutes messing with my hair and makeup so that I looked as nice and spiffy as possible. I braided my hair and put it into a french braid bun and I applied very minimal makeup. _I want to get a job, not a date. Though the latter would not necessarily be a bad thing._

"Look good, do good," I said as I checked myself out in the mirror, laughing at my stupid saying. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and headed out of my apartment and down the stairs, greeting a couple of my neighbors out of courtesy. I don't really talk to any of them, but it would be rude to just walk by without a simple good evening. Plus some people seem so happy when I tell them good morning, afternoon, evening, whatever time of day, and it just feels nice to make them smile. After I climbed down three flights of stairs, I made it out of the apartment building's main entrance, and I embarked on an adventure to the thrift shop that was only a couple streets down, weaving through other pedestrians quickly so I would not be late.

Five minutes later, I was in front of the store. A large sign on the building brandished its name with pride: "Wandering Oaken's Thrift." It was a medium sized thrift shop that was owned by some guy who went by Oaken. It was one of the few local businesses that was surprisingly successful. From what I heard, Oaken got a deal to have a shop in a couple other big cities. With a couple shops sprinkled across the country, he wasn't going to be at the Wandering Oaken in town as often, so a job opened up, which leads to me standing right here.

I walked into the shop and was greeted with a "Hoo-hoo, big summer blow-out! Everything here is up to half off. How may I help you?"

"Uh, I'm have an interview with the boss for a job here," I answered.

"Ah, you mus be Elsa, ya? Vell, I am de boss, if you did not know. Please head to my office, I vill join you shortly," he said with a huge grin. "Anna, come vork at de register vhile I am in de office," he said to a girl who was sweeping nearby. She dropped the broom to do an exaggerated salute to him and ran towards the register, only to trip on a box she did not see and fall on her face a of couple feet away from me. I giggled at her absurd actions and ran to help her up.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Oaken, I didn't mean..." she paused and looked at me, "Uh, sorry. Do you need help with buying something, I am so sorry if I just ignored you, but as you saw my boss just told me to take the register, I mean, you must be about to buy something but he is too busy to help you and I am so sorry,"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, no I am here for a job, and your boss was just going to interview me. Sorry for indirectly causing you to land on your face. Are you going to be okay?"

Her face lit up with a contagious smile. "Yeah, of course. Things are pretty quiet since only I and the boss work here. Another employee would be pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I agree. Well, I gotta head to that interview, or else you'll be stuck here all alone," I teased as I walked into Mr. Oaken's office. He was already sitting at his desk, holding a pad and pen. He gave me a smile and gestured for me to sit in the seat in front of him and I obliged. _Wow, this chair is really soft. I sank right into it, as if the chair was trying to eat me. If I don't get this job then I should get this chair._

"Okay, Elsa, firs off, do you have any sort of experience vith vorking in a customer service related job?"

"Well, I was a freelance graphic designer for a while, if that counts. I mean I worked with customers and made sure they were satisfied with my work."

"Ah, an artis, ya?"

"Eh, sort of. I'm no Michelangelo. I'm more into designing, like architecture; in fact, that's what I am in school for right now."

"Really? Vhy such an interes in building dings?"

"I dunno. I always have. When I was little I used to play with Legos and build anything from spaceships to castles. I still have one of my favorites in my room, I glued the pieces together so it'll stay. Here I have a photo." I pulled out my phone and searched my photo album for the picture. As I found it, I grinned and showed him my masterpiece, "It's like an ice castle, it took me forever to find only blue pieces, but it was worth it."

"Vow, dat is impressive." he said with a grin as he jotted something down. "Any special talents dat vould make you de bes for dis job?"

"I think I am pretty good at helping people calm down and chill out if they are ridiculously angry."

"Vhat about any veaknesses?"

"Uh, the only bad thing I got going for me is I crack under extreme stress. I am not talking about a customer yelling at me, that's not hard to handle at all. I mean like if the apocalypse happened, I would snap. But I doubt the apocalypse will happen while I have this job so we don't need to worry about that."

Oaken laughed. "So to me, it seems like you vould be qualified enough to vork here. But it is policy to go through the entire interview before making a decision," he said as he gave me a reassured look that told me I got the job. After another half hour and about ten more questions later, we finished.

"Here you go," he said as he handed me a name tag, a slip of paper, and a small booklet. "I assume you know vhat a name tag is. De slip of paper is jus a reminder dat you need to come in tomorrow at 8 so Anna can teach you how to do your job. Dat," he said, pointing to the booklet, "is all of de rules of de store, emergency protocols, and anything else you need to know. A little something I made so dings are less chaotic here."

"Thank you so much for the job. You will not regret it."

"I better not. Vell, go home, tomorrow starts your first day. Ve vill discuss vork hours and such den. Give de booklet a read-through tonight, it'll make your first day a bit easier." I nodded and left his office. As I began to leave the shop, Anna and I locked eyes and she walked up to me, and I subconsciously stopped to see what she wanted.

"Did you please the boss or am I doomed to be forever alone?" she interrogated as she narrowed her eyes on me, expecting an answer.

"I will give you three guesses."

"There's only two outcomes! Obviously I will be able to guess!"

"Hey, I don't know your abilities. Guess I'll get to learn a bit about them tomorrow."

She cocked her head at me confused until she realized I did, in fact, get the job. She then made some enthusiastic noise I never heard from a human being before and pounced onto me to hug me. I stood frozen and confused and decided to hug her back. _Weirdo._ She finally pulled away and looked me in the eye. Her eyes had a peculiar twinkle to them, as if she was an only child who was about to have a new sibling or something. It was cute.

"So, when is your first day of working?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Pretty excited about that. It seems like it'll be fun here."

"I hope so, like I said, it was pretty boring by myself. Now that you're here, it's going to be awesome."

"Wait, so if this is basically a national enterprise or whatever, how come you're here all alone?"

"Well, since Mr. Oaken did not want to trust people he barely knew to run his new stores, he sent the employees from here to be the new managers and make sure the shops don't burn down and stuff. This was about a month and a half ago and it was pretty much just me and him running the shop in town until now. It wasn't hard for just the two of us to run it, it would have been easier with more people, and a lot more fun, too, but Mr. Oaken doesn't hire people all that often. But hey, you're hired, so that's awesome."

"Any particular reason you didn't become a manager?"

Anna blushed. "Well, I, uh... Hey, I realized I never actually caught your name." Anna facepalmed while changing the subject. "You probably know the name that comes with my face and all I know is your face."

"Wow, I guess you're right. Maybe we should keep it that way so if you have to talk about me, you have to describe my face." I stuck my tongue out at her. "I am curious how you would manage that."

"Oh, your Majesty, I know not of your name but only the beautiful face and blonde locks in which your nominal device is used to identify such perfection," Anna said with a sarcastic bow in my direction, which led to her losing her balance again and falling on her butt.

"Rather graceful, aren't you?" I teased. She glared at me before grabbing my ankle and pulling to cause me to fall on my butt as well. "Ow, why did you do that?"

"Maybe I was possessed by a demon. Maybe I am sadistic. Maybe a certain person will not tell me her name."

"It's Elsa, you crazy fool," I said, jokingly punching her arm for making me fall.

"Was that so hard?"

"If you are referring to the floor, then yeah."

"Whatever, Els. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Els? She barely knows me and she is already giving me nicknames. Though, I kinda like the ring to it._

"Yeah, see you later, uh," I paused. _Anna can't be shortened to some cute nickname. This is not fair._

"You forgot my name already? I'm offended," she joked.

"Well I was going to give you a nickname, but I suck at coming up with those. Well, I guess you are stuck with your actual name. See ya Anna."

I looked back to wave and saw her smile and wave back. I headed back to my apartment building and climbed up the stairs to my apartment. While opening my apartment door, I heard my neighbor, Quasimodo, whom everyone calls Quasi, with some other guy, who I never met. They both sounded inebriated, based off of the constant stuttering and slurred words, and were singing "Single Ladies" in falsetto. It was hard not to laugh hard enough that the entire apartment building could hear. I undressed from my casually formal attire and changed into a tank top and shorts. I grabbed a soda and a slice of leftover pizza and heated it up. _All that interviewing sure made me hungry._ I grabbed my food from the microwave and plopped onto the couch and opened the booklet to read some of the rules with my dinner.

* * *

**The Four Wandering Oaken Commandments**

_"1) Thou shalt dress appropriately. Nothing that could get you thrown into jail on your way to work. This includes, but is not limited to: Shorts short enough to expose one's gluteous maximus or other such things, shirts that expose enough cleavage if on was to bend down, a "nip slip" would occur, sagging of the pants to expose one's glutes, clothing that has lewd or obscene messages, and jean shorts."_

I began to laugh and accidentally choked on my pizza. After a coughing fit and the realization that I was still alive, I laughed some more at what I read. Oaken's got a sense of humor. I don't have to worry about this rule. I am pretty sure I dress in an appropriate manner.

* * *

_"2) Thou shalt be on time. If an employee is late to work more than 6 times in a 3 month period, punishment will ensue. Refer to Section 4 to see penalties and punishments for misbehavior."_

Okay, no big deal. I am usually never late so another easy rule for me. Maybe once a month I should arrive late on purpose holding a coffee from the coffee shop across the street from the apartments.

* * *

_"3) Thou shalt attempt to not exude any mannerisms that fit the following descriptions: racist, sexist, homophobic, anti-religion, terrorist, etc. In short, thou shalt not be a dick."_

Woah, not expecting that. I mean I like helping people so I doubt I'll be much of a dick so is all good. I shalt not be a dick. If I happen to be a dick, I shalt be a small dick. I laughed at my stupidity once more and continued reading.

* * *

_"4) Thou shalt not have a romantic relationship with another employee. If two or more employees are found to be in a relationship together, severe consequences will follow."_

I felt myself blush. _This rule would probably never be broken, right? I mean the only employees are me and Anna. We would never start dating. She probably has a boyfriend. Besides, we don't like each other like that._ I sighed. I worry too much about such little things. I listened to my neighbors for some comic relief, as they moved on to singing "Booty Wurk" and from the sound of it, Quasi must have decided he wanted to try his hand at twerking. I giggled and looked through the rest of my booklet. After an hour of reading through the entire book, I got up to stretch and throw away my garbage from dinner. I took my hair out of the braid and collapsed onto the couch to sleep.

"Dating employees. Such a weird rule." The blush returned. "It's not gonna happen, I don't like her like that, she is probably dating, so why worry about this stupid rule?" I sighed, and decided to allow Quasi and his friend's horrible singing comfort me into sleep.


	2. The Orientation

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Without looking, as I was too tired to fully get up, I reached over and pressed the phone so the alarm would turn off. The phone kept ringing. I began to repeatedly tap the screen in the same spot to silence the phone, all without avail. I finally looked at my phone to see that someone was calling me so I jumped up to quickly answer.

"Hello? Elsa speaking," I said, half-asleep.

"Elsa? You sound exhausted. I thought you were a morning person?" a familiar male voice asked.

"I am. I just had a restless night. I woke up a couple of times because of nightmares in the middle of the night, but I can't remember what any were about. Anyways, what do you want Kristoff? It's six in the morning, I am surprised you are awake, let alone speaking intelligible English."

Kristoff laughed. "Well, first, I heard you got a job, so I wanted to congratulate you."

"How did you find out I got a job? I haven't told anyone yet..."

"I'm friends with one of your coworkers. I'm sure you met her. Name's Anna." My breath suddenly hitched, and I assumed Kristoff had heard. "Yo, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay you dolt. Someone talked about me with you. And they were Anna, which makes things worse," I thought.

"Yeah, I, uh, just remembered I have to get to work in a couple hours, almost forgot." I laughed, hoping Kristoff would fall for my excuse.

"Yeah, I guess it's weird, huh? I dunno why you're working, though. You got a full scholarship, Miss Honor Student." he teased.

"The scholarship only pays for tuition and supplies. I have to pay for food and this apartment with my own money. Plus, I need to save up for a new computer. My dinosaur of a laptop is the same hunk of plastic I was using since my freshmen year of high school."

"Haha, brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" I sighed, "Like how you'd always be like 'YO, ELSA, YOU GOTTA WATCH THIS, IT'S AMAZING!' and next thing I know, I am watching two women eating each others' shit, or a guy shoving a jar up his ass. Or," chills went down my spine as I cringed my nose in disgust, "Lemonparty. That was the worst."

"Oh, c'mon it wasn't that bad. Your face was priceless while watching all those."

"Well, I've been exposed to much worse from you. So, what was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'Well, first, I wanted to say...' so you have more to say. What is it?"

"Um," he paused for a minute. "Oh yeah, I'm throwing a party on the 18th. It's a Saturday. So I was seeing if you want to come."

I grunted. "You woke me up to tell me about a party?"

"Not just any party. It's a party full of artists and nerds. You're both so I thought you'd enjoy this party."

"You know I don't like crowds, and parties are even worse."

"Yeah, I know, but there is a bunch of local performers, and I know how much you enjoy underground bands and such."

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I am going to-"

"You have to come..." Kristoff sighed as he cut me off. "I kind of said you were going to perform..."

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?" I screamed into my phone. I heard a fist slam on the wall from Quasi's apartment.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP" Quasi loudly grunted through the wall.

"SORRY!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Kristoff... why?"

"Remember in drama class in 11th grade when we did the play and you had a minor role but you basically stole the show because your voice was that amazing?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but I can't just sing a show tune at a college party."

"Elsa, that's why I am calling you 2 weeks in advance. We can meet up tomorrow and write a song or something. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I knew people would come. Please, just help me out. If this party is a success I will pay you back. In any way possible. Any."

"Kristoff... Sometimes, I question why I stay friends with you. I'll do it but you better help me out with this song."

"Oh, and you may need an encore song... I'm saving the best for last, so you may perform again. Because that's what the people want."

"Kristoff..."

"It can be like a cover to a popular song or something. But we definitely need an original song. Bitches love original songs."

"I guess we can worry about it tomorrow."

"Sounds good. And Elsa?" he stopped.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything. You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for."

I blushed from the compliment. "Kristoff, I think you're tired. You're becoming sentimental."

He tiredly chuckled. "I'm not tired, I'm telling the truth!"

"I know, but it's not something I image you admitting to me normally."

"I don't have to admit it 'cause you know it. It's always a surprise to me to think that you've only dated once, and it didn't last that long. What was his name again? It was like Joe or John or something."

"Jack," I muttered, "Jack Frost."

"Oh, yeah! Jack Frost. Why did it never work out? You two were basically the same."

"That was the problem. We were too alike. It was like I was dating a version of male version of myself."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe, but considering we were alike in every single way, except for the fact he ate Fruit Loops and I eat Frosted Flakes, it was boring. I mean a mirror shows more differences than he did. Plus I just didn't feel it 'click' like everyone says happens."

"Huh, never thought about it that way."

"Anyways, I should probably start getting ready."

"It's only 6:15, how early you have to be there?"

"8, but you know me. I am a morning person. Gotta eat my Frosted Flakes and watch a bit of Spongebob, maybe go for a quick jog if I have time."

"Weirdo. Well you go do your stuff for your job, overachiever."

"Whatever. Talk to you later, you big goof." I pressed the button to hang up. I dropped my phone on the couch and headed to the kitchen as my stomach growled. "I am so hungry," I groaned as I pulled out a bowl and the box of half-empty Frosted Flakes. I poured the cereal into the bowl and put the box away as I searched the fridge for milk. "Ah, that's what I forgot. Milk..." I looked at my bowl of cereal followed by the orange juice carton. "So tempting, but I think I am just going to eat the cereal as it is." I grabbed the bowl of non-milk-saturated cereal and sat back on the couch and turned the television on to watch Spongebob. It was in the middle of the episode, thanks to Kristoff, but, nevertheless, it was still worth it.

Finally the episode finished and I was done with my cereal. I put everything away while contemplating whether I should go for a jog or not.

"I mean, if its a thirty minute one, I will be back by 7, I can then take a shower, and be dressed and ready by 7:45 and I could maybe get a coffee." I paused briefly before making my choice. "Yeah, let's do it." I quickly put on a sports bra and shoes and grabbed any other necessities before sprinting out the door. I jogged three blocks to the small park nearby, which I then ran around the park two or three times. I didn't count because I was fighting the urge to by a churro or seven. Finally, I decided it was time to get home and I headed back home, arriving before 7. I then proceeded to squirm out of my awfully sweaty clothes and jumped into a cold shower. It was a quick wash so I wasn't standing there pondering the Universe, but I did sing a Beyoncé song because I could not resist. I finished both my song and washing my hair and dried off. I walked into my room and searched my closet for today's outfit.

"Alright, so it's hot, and I don't absolutely have to look presentable, so..." I said as I searched my closet. I grabbed a white t-shirt with a little red heart on the side and threw it on the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out two pairs of shorts and debated between the two. "Red or blue... Hmm... Well blue is my favorite color, and I think it looks great on me, but the red matches the shirt much better," I thought as I tossed the shorts on top of the shirt. I quickly gathered up any other clothing items I needed and got dressed and slid into a pair of flip-flops. I returned to the bathroom for makeup and hair. I fixed my braid a bit and decided it was too hot for makeup. I would end up just sweating my mascara off and such. By the time I finished it was 7:40.

"Huh, a little early. I'm definitely going to get that coffee." I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and headed for the little coffee shop in front of the thrift shop.

When I got to the coffee shop, it was mostly empty, with the exception of a guy on a laptop and another in line before me. There was only one barista there, and, luckily, it was the barista I liked. The person in front of me moved away and I stepped up to order my coffee. The brunette barista greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey Elsa. I assume the usual?" she asked.

"You know me so well, Belle."

"Well, all you ever get when you come here is a double mocha."

"Hey, I love chocolate as much as you love this coffee shop. You practically live here."

"I do not live here." she said, shaking her head at my exaggeration.

"You have me fooled. If you aren't working, you are sipping on a coffee while reading a book on the couch over there."

"Whatever," she said as she jokingly rolled her eyes, "If you want your coffee, I suggest you let me go make it, instead of teasing me." I smirked and sat down in a nearby chair to relax. My phone vibrated and I glanced at it to find out why.

"Geez, Kristoff, you are awfully chatty today," I muttered as I unlocked my phone to read his text.

"hey, this isnt ment 2 b the payment 4 wat u r doin 4 me, but I got u a gift, come 2 my place l8r 2 get it"

"Your grammar and spelling is atrocious, but I will come after work. See you at around five or six," I typed in response. "Hmm. Belle hasn't even got that guy over there his coffee yet," I thought, "Guess I'll play a game while I wait." I closed the messaging window and open my games folder. "So, should I just play Flappy Bird or-" I was cut off as my phone vibrated again and displayed a snippet of another text from Kristoff.

"It is a txt &amp; u no I dont hv a smrtphn lik u."

"Well, you still text pretty fast for a guy with a flip-phone." I pressed send and immediately opened Flappy Bird to play while I waited for my coffee.

After five minutes and a new high-score of 17, I finally got my double mocha. I thanked Belle and gave her a nice tip and headed across the street to start my first day of work. I got there 10 minutes early, and saw Anna with her head resting against the cash register. I walked closer to make sure she was alright, and then a loud snore came from her.

"She's asleep. That's adorable," I thought as I grinned. I walked closer and gently poked her forehead to wake her up. She jolted up.

"AH, BIG SUMMER BLOWOUT! HALF OFF, HOW HELP I YOU?" she shouted with slurred words as she rubbed her eyes in her awakening. She lowered her hands and looked at me and sighed with relief, "Oh, hi Elsa. I totally wasn't asleep or anything."

"Yeah, and I totally did not hear you snore."

"I do not snore in my sleep."

"Well, that was definitely a snore I heard, and it came from you."

"Okay, I may have been asleep. I'm just so tired. This is an hour earlier than I ever have to be here."

"I assume you are not much of a morning person," I said as I put my coffee down after taking a sip.

"Nope," she yawned, "Unless it's early morning. I think I was up until three this morning."

"Here," I said as I pushed my coffee closer to her, "Caffeine and sugar do wonders to wake people up." She smiled as she lifted the cup to take a sip.

"Woah, that's really chocolaty," she said, surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you didn't like chocolate."

"Of course I don't like it, I love it!" she grinned as I groaned at her joke. She proceeded to take another sip.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"I know." She took another huge sip and handed it back.

"You drank half of it!"

"I didn't drink all of it, at least."

I sighed as I took a sip. "I guess I have to buy you one when I get one from now on."

"You don't have to, but that would be pretty awesome if you did," she smiled. "Maybe for that smile I'll do it. Wait, no. Stop it, Elsa, you can't like her, it's against the rules. But wanting her to smile isn't necessarily romantic, so it's all good, right?" I thought to myself. While having this internal conflict, Mr. Oaken walked out of his office and greeted the two of us.

"It seems dat you two are getting along. Vell, Elsa, I need to discuss vork hours vith you as you have a hefty schedule as is," he said as he gestured for me to go to his office. I sat down and he pulled out his same pen and pad as he did before. It felt like a second interview. "So, vhat vill vork best for you?"

"Well, all of my classes are either at night or online during the week, so really any hours work fine for me."

"So, vill 9:00AM to 5:00PM be fine for everyday?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Alright. Vell, the shop is closed on da veekends, so I expect to see you every day of de veek."

"That's manageable."

"Good. Anna vill now show you your vork, and I have an important meeting, so you two are in charge for de next two veeks."

"You can count on us."

"Alright, you can go." I thanked him one last time and returned to Anna, who apparently drank the rest of my coffee while I was gone.

"Really, you drank all of it?"

"Have I mentioned that I really like chocolate..." she said with a half smile, raising her shoulders. "Anyways, I have to teach you how to work around here. Teach you to do_ things_."

I slightly cocked my head at the odd intonation change with the word "things". She grabbed my hand and yanked me behind the register next to her. However, she misjudged her strength as I slammed into her body.

"Oof," we both grunted upon impact. With her "sophisticated grace", Anna almost lost her balance, but luckily she was still holding my hand and I was able to keep her up.

"Whoops, I guess I pulled a little harder than I intended."

"Yeah, a little." I looked down at my hand and saw hers, still holding mine. I felt my face get hot from what I assumed to be blushing. Anna must have noticed my slight discomfort and pulled her hand away, turning away in an attempt to hide the blush on her face as well.

"Does she..." I thought, "Nah, I'm imagining things."

"So, what I was going to say before I slammed your body into mine, totally by accident, was that this is the register area, and-"

I ended up zoning out, just staring at her. "It's a cash register, how hard could it be to work," I thought. "Technically, I don't even need this orientation, I mean this is a straightforward job." In the midst of my thoughts and staring in space, Anna's hand made it's way on my shoulder.

"Now that we have been over how to work a register, let me show you the storage room and then explain how things are organized for our customers." She began to walk towards a door with a sign that said "ONLY EMPLOYEES BEYOND THIS POINT". We both walked in and Anna immediately began rambling about the storage room duties. She rambled and I just blocked her out to explore. It was a fairly small storage room for a rather large store. And everywhere that wasn't the entrance was awkwardly dark. Everything in the storage room was well organized, so it would not be a trouble to find anything if I had to. I stood still for a while, looking for a flaw in this well organized room, while I began listening to Anna's rambling.

"And here is where we keep box cutters because sometimes you need to open a box and you can't use your hand so it seems there is no other way."

"Especially when you have short nails like you do," I teased.

"Hey there is a good reason I keep them short." She walked closer to me, probably to smack me for teasing her.

"Which is?" I said stepping over a stray box.

She was nearly in front of me, and even in the dark, I saw her blushing. "Well, how about I- AH!" she screamed as she tripped, as always. She slammed into me, again, and the impact pushed me back. I tripped over the boxes behind me, landing on my back with Anna on top of me. Her blush was darker.

"Huh, I imagined you to be a top," she said with a half-joking tone. Once I registered her comment, my face very well resembled my shorts. Anna finally got off me and I could not leave the room fast enough. I sprinted across the store and hid in the pants rack.

"What just happened?" I thought. "No, this is not happening, I am dreaming. Things like this don't happen. She is my coworker, and rules say this cannot be a thing, so why is she making it seem like a thing? This is a nightmare, taunting me. Yeah that's it. There's just no way this is real life." After 5 minutes of questioning reality, the universe, and my existence, I heard footsteps. When the footsteps stopped, the pants that hid the front of me were gently parted.

"Hey, Els, you okay?"

"Yeah, Anna, totally fine."

"Well," she sat down so she wouldn't have to talk to me while bending over, "I want to say I am sorry if I made you feel a bit uncomfortable today. It's just been a bit lonely here, and I wanted to be really good friends with you."

"Me? Uncomfortable? Nah."

"You hid in the pants rack. If it wasn't because I made you uncomfortable, then why are you here?"

"It's the safest place for me to carry out an existential crisis."

"At least it's true..." I thought.

"Uh-huh. Well, obviously I made you uneasy, so I am going to return to the register, and we'll pretend that never happened and never speak to each other again. I get it if you don't want to befriend a coworker." She got up and began to shuffle away with her head down.

"Anna, hold up!" She stopped and turned around. I got up and walked to her. "I would love to be friends with you, and you could never make me uneasy, I'm just a little nervous because it is the first day of work. Sorry if I sent mixed messages."

"What the fuck, self? This is not going to help. This is extremely counterproductive. Why am I doing this?" I thought.

"You sure send a lot of mixed messages." I barely heard her say. "How about this: you give me your number, and I'll call or text you later so we can hang out tomorrow or whatever. Is that cool with you?"

"It sounds great!" I thought. "Yeah, sounds good." I replied, holding back my excitement. Anna handed me her phone. After I finished and gave her her phone back, she smiled at me as if she was a child that got a giant lollipop.

* * *

My first day consisted of a bunch of customers to serve, a lot of talking with Anna, a new high-score in Flappy Bird (now at 23), and a philosophical debate about pants.

* * *

I stared at my phone's lock screen, waiting for the 4:59 to become 5:00. I stretched my arms due to the long day, and let out a huge yawn. It finally became 5 and I waved at Anna as I began to leave.

"ELS, WAIT!" she yelled as she ran towards me.

"What's up?"

"You want to walk home together?"

"First, I have no idea where you live. Second, I have to go to a friend's house. But otherwise, I would love to."

"Next time?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Aight. See ya!" She smiled and gave me a little wave before walking away. I stood there and stared at her for a couple other seconds before breathing out a "Yeah, see ya." I shook my head and turned to the direction Kristoff's apartment was. It was a little while away from work, but the walk didn't bother me. It was half a mile from my apartment, so thats a ten minute walk on it's own.

20 minutes after initially starting my adventure I made it to Kristoff's apartment. Thankfully, he lived on the first floor, unlike me who lives on the fourth. I walked up to room 107 and knocked.

"Kristoff, it's me." I waited a few seconds before he opened the door. When he did, a small white dog ran at my feet and began to snuggle in between my legs. "Kristoff... you got another dog? Is this one going to be a mammoth like Sven, because I do not think you can handle two dogs that are bigger than you."

"First, Sven is very well behaved. And this is your dog."

"My _what_?"

"Yeah, that's the gift. It's a puppy."

"Kristoff, why did you-"

"I found him wandering the streets while heading to grab some grub. I took him home and have been taking care of him since. And I thought 'Hey, Elsa is a pretty great friend, maybe she would take him' and here we are."

I bent down and petted the dog. "Any idea what he is?"

"Well he sure isn't a mastiff. Looks no where near like Sven did when he was a pup. But I have no idea. All I can tell you is his name is Olaf and he loves warm hugs. All the dog wanted to do was snuggle with either me of Sven."

I picked Olaf up. "I guess you named him, huh?"

"Hey, I chose it because I knew you would name him that."

"Yeah I would have. Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, it's just a name you seemed to like considering you would name your stuffed animals that back in elementary school."

"It's amazing that you remember things like that, but you forget your own birthday at times."

"Minds do wonderful things, don't they?"

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go take this little guy home."

"Hold on before you go. Lemme give you some dog food and a toy or two." Kristoff ran inside.

"You know, I like warm hugs, too." I scratched Olaf's head as I gently hugged him. I stood there and just pet Olaf as I waited for Kristoff to return.

"So in this bag is the food and toys. And here." He put a collar around Olaf and handed me a leash. "So you can walk him home."

"And you say I am the bestest friend ever." I smiled and gave Kristoff a hug before departing.

Olaf is an energetic dog. We ran home. I mean ran. That fifteen minute leisurely walk was like a 4 minute sprint. The only thing that stopped Olaf from running was the stairs, because he was to small to get up them. So I picked him up and carried him all the way to my room in room 421. I opened the door and unleashed the hound.

I set up a little eat and drink area for Olaf and got him some water and a bit of food. I dropped his "new" toys in my room, and I sat on the couch to go through my emails and such.

In the midst of deleting spam emails from my inbox, one caught my eye.

"8 Signs That You Are In Love"

"Maybe I should go through this so I can validate that I am not into Anna."

1) You are scared to death of losing them.

"When Anna was going to leave, I wanted her to stay... but it wasn't fear… I think."

2) You do whatever it takes to impress them.

"I did take initiative when that customer got a little to angry for Anna... and I am pretty sure coming to save the 'damsel in distress' counts as trying to impress. That's two, but there is 6 more that will not apply to me."

3) They are always on your mind.

"Fuck."

4) You want them to be happy.

"Oh, C'mon. That one is not fair..."

5) You talk about them with your friends all the time.

"Not a single soul should find out I love her."

I stopped reading the thing. I just admitted to something I thought I would never say.

_I am terribly in love with Anna._


	3. The First Day Off

I walked into the thrift shop with dragging feet and fairly limp movements. The cool air from the thrift shop took me by surprise and woke me up a bit. I looked up and saw Anna at the register smiling widely at me. I smiled back, and felt a bit better after seeing her smiling face. I walked towards the register to more formally greet Anna.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," Anna quipped.

"I'm only ten minutes late. I didn't oversleep _that_ much."

"So what kept you up all night and caused you to oversleep?"

"You," I thought.

"I wasn't up late. I just was having a good dream and did not want to wake up." I lied.

Anna stepped closer to me. "A _good dream_, huh?"

I gulped. "Yeah..."

She grabbed the tip of my braid that was hanging over my shoulder, and she played with it between her fingers as she spoke. "And what was this _good dream_ about?" she said with a more sultry tone than usual.

"It was uh… i-it's hard to explain..." I replied through red cheeks.

"Alright, easier question: Was I in this dream?" she asked as she pinned me against the register. A devious smile grew on her lips.

"Say yes if you know what's good for you!" my thoughts screamed at me.

"Yeah, I-I think so."

"Mmm. And tell me, Els," she paused as she wrapped an arm around my waist, "Was I doing something like this in your dream?"

"Elsa, I swear if you cockblock yourself right now..." my mind raced.

"Uh, maybe..."

Anna giggled. "You seem so unsure. Have you done this before?"

"Yeah."

"Really? So I'm not your first?" She looked at me, confounded.

"Wait, first what?"

"Aren't we still talking about dreams?" I thought to myself.

"Oh for the love of… this," Anna sighed before she pulled me closer and kissed me. Mind was racing everywhere:

Holy shit, this is amazing.

Please let this be real.

About fucking time one of us made a move. Though, I was hoping it would be me…

About then, tongue was introduced into the majestic moment. That was definitely a first. No complaints though, it was nice. To be honest, I had no fucking idea what I was doing due to having such little experience, but luckily Anna was the opposite.

Anna broke the kiss and leaned into my ear. "You have no idea how much I wanted this, Els."

"Holy Jesus fuck please take me now my sweet redheaded love," I thought and probably moaned as well.

Anna nibbled on my earlobe and elicited another moan from me. She proceeded to plant kisses and suck on my neck. The entire time I was breathing heavily and tightly gripping the table as if my legs were going to melt. Anna pulled away again and just looked at me. Her eyes were filled with desire, and I'm sure mine mirrored hers.

"You are so beautiful and I am so ready for this," I thought.

Then Anna licked my face.

"What the fuck, Anna? I wasn't ready for-"

Anna barked. She sounded like an actual dog, and a small one at that.

"What the-" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Olaf on my chest. Olaf barked again and proceeded to lick me again.

"Fuck, it just was a dream. I knew it was too good. Plus today is a day off, why didn't I realize that in the dream?" I groaned as I reached up and patted Olaf on the head. He licked my hand and ran to the door. I heard another bark from him.

"Aww, does my little Olaf need to go for a little walk?"

"Arf," Olaf replied.

"Aight. But first let me get ready." I quickly put on more socially acceptable clothing and grabbed my keys and put the leash on Olaf. "Hey, Kristoff got you a ball. You wanna go to the park, boy?"

"Arf."

"Great." I grabbed the tennis ball as well and we were off to the park.

* * *

When we got to the park, I let Olaf of his leash. It was early, so there were not many people or dogs that Olaf could bother. I let him walk around and sniff and I heard my stomach growl.

"Hehe, I forgot about breakfast. Well… the park does have churros." I thought. "I mean, I have been doing good, a churro or seven can't hurt. And it's breakfast." I went up to the churro stand and bought three churros, two and a half for me, half for Olaf. I sat down at a bench and Olaf came up for his bit of churro. We both happily ate. Afterwards I showed Olaf the tennis ball.

"You want the ball boy? You want it, huh?" Olaf began to shake his entire back end due to how hard he was wagging his tail in excitement. I threw the ball a couple feet away and I saw Olaf run and pounce on it. He grabbed it and ran back to me. He dropped it at my feet and looked up at me, waiting for round two of fetch.

We played fetch for another 15 minutes until Olaf passed out from being exhausted. I smiled at how adorable he was, and I picked him up to take him home.

* * *

When we got home I gently put Olaf down on the couch and refilled his water and food bowls. I realized I left my phone on the bed while I took Olaf for the walk, and I went to the bedroom to check it.

One unread text message.

Anna: Heyyy, wanna hang out, Els?

(Sent at 9:34am)

"Damn, how long did we go for a walk? We left at like nine… It's already 10:30..." I said to myself. I quickly replied to Anna's text. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

I dropped my phone on the couch and stared at it in anticipation.

"Calm down, you lovestruck fool. She isn't just gonna respond right away to your hour late-" my phone buzzed and displayed a text from Anna.

"Okay. I was wrong," I opened the message to read it.

"Well, I was thinking about a bar a couple blocks down from where I live. You game?"

"Aren't you a little young to drink?"

"Yeah, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken."

I paused. I have never been much of a rule breaker myself. I have always played things safe.

"I dunno. What if you get caught? :("

"I have been to the bar many times. They all think I am 23 already."

"You have been doing this for a while, eh?"

"Since I was 18 :) So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come. What time?"

"I was thinking around 8, but whatever is convenient for you. Oh, and I need to know where you live so I can direct you to the bar."

"Can't you just tell me where it is?"

"Yeah, but this way I can make sure you come, good doer ;)"

I laughed and I told her where my apartment was. I put down my phone and picked up Olaf.

"I'm gonna be going out with Anna tonight, so you're going to be all alone here. Are you going to be okay, Olaf?"

He responded with a bark and a reassuring lick to my face.

"Hey, don't burn the house down with your own party, boy! You sound too excited to be all alone." While teasing the dog, my thoughts wandered.

"What am I going to wear?"

"Oh god, I've never been to a bar before… I never even drank alcohol before..."

"Fuck! Kristoff!"

I quickly grabbed my phone up and called Kristoff.

"Elsa, you know I don't have my break for another hour."

"Yeah, I know but I have an emergency change of plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were gonna work on the song later today, but I have other plans now so we will have to do it tomorrow."

"Well tomorrow works better for me anyways since I won't have work. Why the sudden change of plans though? Got a hot date?"

I blushed. "It's not a date. Just a friend and I are going to a bar tonight."

"Oh? Someone got Elsa to go out to a bar and it isn't me? You must like them."

"No, it's just we… uh…"

"It is a date! Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's just a friendly get-together with a female friend."

"Mmhmm. Well, I won't judge you either way."

"What are you implying Kristoff?"

"Nothing..."

"Kristoff..."

"Anyways, song tomorrow. I gotchu." He abruptly hung up.

"Dammit Kristoff… You totally think I am gay for Anna without knowing it's for Anna..." I shook my head and pulled out my laptop to learn a little bit about alcoholic beverages:

Margarita. Martini. Mojito. Appletini. The list went on.

"There are too many choices…. Fuck it, appletini it is."

I decided it was time to choose what I was going to wear, as I need to make an impression on Anna. I decided to wear my nicest pair of shorts, a tank top with a flannel over it, and a snapback I stole from Jack back when we were dating.

* * *

For the rest of the day until the "date" I finally decided to try frosted flakes with orange juice, and it was a terrible idea. I then listened to Quasi and his friends get into a rap battle, which was a great idea as it was hilarious. I also taught Olaf how to sneeze on command, which was an amazing idea.

* * *

As it got closer to 8, I held my phone in my lap. I have no idea if I was anxious or just shaking in excitement. My mind was only focusing on the anticipation of Anna's arrival.

I saw that I received a text from Kristoff wishing me luck on my "date". I scoffed and then heard a knock at my door. I quickly got up and walked to the door. I fixed my clothing so I looked as presentable as possible before opening the door and meeting with Anna. I took a deep breath to hopefully calm myself and gain the courage to open the door, and then I did.

And there Anna was not. Instead, I answered the door to a rather stoned-looking Quasimodo.

"Hey there… neighbor!" he exclaimed in a rather calm manner.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if I could maybe get a little bit of cash, maybe?"

"Why?"

"Eh, rent. Cocaine. I dunno. Just like 200 bucks?"

"Here is 50, It's all I got that is spare."

"Aww… That's not even enough for a gram…"

"Quasi, I am not feeding your fucking drug habit."

"C'mon, it isn't that bad."

"Quasi, take the money or just give it back. I am waiting for someone."

"Oh is it that girl right there?" he said as he pointed to the girl right next to him. It was

Anna.

"Oh hey, Anna! Nice to see you!" I spurted out as I felt my face turn red. How long has she been there.

Quasi leaned into me. "If she ain't your's, I'll take her," he said with a wink.

"Quasi!" I said as I slapped him in the arm.

"Aight, aight, dont get possessive on me."

"QUASI!"

He smiled at me one last time before he walked away. I stepped out of my apartment and shut the door to greet Anna.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just watching an indirect drug deal, I suppose."

"Eh, I don't support it, but we have been friends since I moved into my apartment. Friends help friends, you know?"

"But he's just gonna spend it on drugs."

"He always gets by. I have known him for 2 years, and I have no idea what his line of work is, but he makes bank."

"Well, hopefully you still have enough money to at least buy me a drink." she said with a wink. "C'mon, let's go!"

Anna grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. It was much closer than I was expecting, only 4 blocks away. That means Anna lives fairly close to me. Awesome.

* * *

We finally made it to the bar, and there stood a huge guy in front, whom I was assuming was the bouncer.

"Damnit, Anna, I really hope you know what you are doing because that guy can fuck you up," I nervously thought.

"Hey! Gaston, my man, how's it hanging?"

"Anna!" Gaston responded with a hug. "So this is your _friend_ that you said you would bring. Nice." I cocked my head at his statement.

"Cmon, let's go get a drink. I'm thirsty." We walked into the bar and there was quite the crowd for a small bar in town. I expected there to be no more than 15, but there seemed to be double that. I stopped in my tracks.

"Heya, Anna?"

"Yes?" She turned to me with an angelic smile.

"I thought you said this was a small bar."

"It is."

"Why is there like 30 people then?"

"It's karaoke night. Why? Does the crowd bother you?"

"Yes," I thought.

"No, I was just expecting less people and was a bit surprised, that's all."

"Alright then, let's get us a couple drinks." Anna walked up to the bar and asked the bartender for a beer and I stood there for a minute trying to remember the names of the drinks I thought were interesting.

"Can I have an appletini?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, no prob." The bartender said.

"Haha, appletini?" Anna laughed. "That's such a gay drink."

"Hey, I don't drink. I can't just jump straight to whiskey or something."

"I'll have you doing Jägerbombs by the end of the night."

The bartender finally handed me my drink. "What's a Jägerbomb?"

"You'll find out later, when the party really starts." she said as we both raised our glasses and drank.

The next couple hours consisted of lots of jokes and awkward groping on each other, and I really wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or we were both just horny for each other. Either way, it was nice.

"Hey, Els. Listen. So like, we should totes go and do the karaoke." Anna said with a huge grin.

"Anna, I am drunk, but not that drunk."

"Hehe, I know exactly how drunk you are," she said as she slapped my inner thigh in a drunken manner. "But, it's time to really party. Mr. Bartender, Sir, get me and my good friend here each a Jägerbomb."

The bartender put two glasses in front of each of us. "Is Red Bull fine or do you ladies want something else?"

"You got Monster?" Anna responded.

"Of course."

"Then let's have some Monster up in this bitch!" The bartender pulled out a can of Monster and poured each of the taller glasses half full. He then pulled out a huge green bottle with some dark brown liquid out and filled the shot glasses. Anna grabbed my arm to get my attention. She grabbed her two glasses.

"Look, you drop this one into this one and then you chug like hell." She said as she then downed her drink. I followed suit. I sat there for a minute trying to grasp what the hell just happened. It was like I was just woken up, but I was still drunk as hell. Anna grabbed my arm again and dragged me up to the karaoke stage.

"I'm gonna go first, okay?" I nodded my head. God, I have the sudden urge to just dance. Anna walked toward the stage and I wandered off, ready to explore the drunken world around me. I saw Anna looked through the list of songs and her eyes lit up from what I assumed to be the song she was going to do.

"GASTON I AM GOING TO NEED YOU!" she yelled out into the crowd. I looked in the general direction of Gaston, but I really didn't care. I was too busy watching people take body shots off of some drunk guy on the couch. Why someone would want to lick salt off of a hairy chest: the world may never know.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music, soon followed by Gaston's baritone voice.

"Whatchu gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?"

"Imma get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my humps."

I turned towards the stage and watched the two perform. Some kind gentleman decided to buy me an entire bottle of tequila, probably as a token of his unrequited affection, and I gladly accepted it. I watched Anna and Gaston with curiosity. Anna was making all sorts of provocative movements and Gaston was fairly stiff the entire time. Maybe I should share my tequila with him, he looks like he needs a drink. Especially now that Anna is grinding against him.

What?

Anna, what the fuck?

Anna, stop. You are mine, don't grind against him!

I felt myself fuel with jealousy as I continued to watch. I knocked back a couple gulps of tequila. I am already killing my liver, don't kill my heart as well, bitch.

After the song was finally over, Anna got off the stage and ran towards me.

"Okay, it's your turn!"

"I don't wanna perform," I mumbled.

"I'll be up on stage with you if you want." she offered.

"Okay." I said. What can I say? When it comes to Anna, I can be forgiving.

I looked through the list to find my perfect song. Everything was either too slow or too emotional for me to want to sing. Then, I found _the song_.

The music started and I quickly cleared my throat in preparation to sing. "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY!"

The rest was a blur. One minute I was really into the song, and the next Anna was grinding against me. The song finished and I heard cheering, and Anna had to drag me off of the stage. She dragged me to the couch and we both sat down and laughed about our night.

Until he showed up.

"Why, hello Elsa." the cold voice said.

"Who is he?" Anna asked.

"He's just an ex. What do you want Frosting?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just noticing you two's performance. It's nice to know that I was dating a fucking dyke. No wonder we never did anything."

"We never did anything because neither of us showed interest in doing anything."

"Because you're a fucking carpet muncher. So if I was to guess, you're the bitch in the relationship, yes?"

"Go fuck yourself, Jack."

"Go fuck your girlfriend, you disgusting hag." I felt myself beginning to cry. Why does he have to be a dick right now, of all times.

Anna wrapped an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "You're just fucking jealous that the girl of your dreams is now in my arms." Anna said with a murderous look in her eyes. "How about you stop making her feel like shit because you're upset that she doesn't want your tiny dick."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, faggot?"

"I'll castrate you and shove your balls into your eye sockets, maybe then you'll see how much of a dick you are."

"I know your type, you wouldn't come anywhere near there."

Anna calmly let go of me and stood up to face Jack. Jack was a couple inches taller than me, so he was about half a foot taller than Anna. In a quick motion, Anna grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. Jack gasped in pain and fell to the floor. Anna sat back down next to me.

"Sorry I had to knee him in the crotch. But on the bright side he won't be bothering you. Are you okay?" she said, a bit concerned.

Before I could answer, a huge guy in a rabbit costume came and picked Jack up.

"Hey, I am sorry for Jack's behavior. He is a bit drunk and just got really emotional all of a sudden."

"It's alright. At least he wasn't a violent drunk." The man smiled and walked off with Jack.

I handed Anna what was left of my bottle of tequila. She grabbed it and laughed.

"Did you really drink almost an entire bottle of tequila?"

"What can I say? You said you'd have me doing jägerbombs. Now I am already drinking a whole bottle of tequila on my own."

"You are going to have the worst hangover in your life."

I nestled my head into Anna's neck. "I don't give a shit. Tonight was fun."

"Even with the whole 'Jack' thing?"

"Just because one bad thing happened doesn't mean that everything is bad. I mean, sometimes because those bad things happen, good things happen."

"Like how I was not selected to be a manager so I ended up meeting you."

"Yeah. You still haven't told me why that is."

"I'll tell you one day, I am just not ready yet."

"Yeah, I feel that."

"Well, it's like 2am, we should start heading home. I'll see you Monday at work."

"No, Anna, you are too drunk to go home alone, I'll walk you home."

"Wow, ballsy points for Elsa," I thought.

"Aight, come with me."

* * *

We walked to her apartment together, talking about our night and joking about how drunk we both were, which was extremely. At one point Anna asked me to hold her hand in case she was about to fall due to the level of drunkenness, which although I knew it was bull, I still agreed with it. We finally got to Anna's apartment complex, and she bowed while still holding my hand.

"Why, thank you my valiant knight for escorting me back to my quarters." She said before she kissed my hand and walked into the building. At the time I thought nothing of it, and I walked home to my own apartment so I could get some much needed sleep.


	4. The Exam

**(A/N):**

_Hey guys. This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but I decided to split the chapter up. So this chapter may come off as a little fanservice-y. Not that I imagine any of you guys will complain. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I love you all, and I appreciate all the love I am getting from you guys. You all are the best. _

_But enough about the author's sentiments towards you all and more of the Elsanna!_

* * *

I felt a rough, wet object touch my hand. My eyes shot open and I saw Olaf nudging my hand with his nose. I smiled as I scratched his ear, which caused him to yawn and fall back to sleep.

"I swear, your cuteness will be the death of me," I yawned. "Well, either your's or Anna's." Memories of the previous night consumed my thoughts and I lay in bed, reminiscing. "You know, if we were not extremely drunk last night, I would have thought that she was into me." I paused. "Nah, I'm just wishfully thinking."

My daydreaming was interrupted by a headache. "Damn. Speaking of getting extremely drunk, I wish I hadn't. Hangovers are worse than I would have ever imagined." I grabbed my head and walked towards the bathroom in search for some medicine to relieve the headache. When I got up, I nearly fell over.

"Ugh, I feel like I have to throw up." I finally made it to the bathroom and searched the cabinet for an aspirin. I finally found the bottle and, when I opened it, there was nothing.

"Shit. I guess I am going to have to deal with it. Good thing it's a day off from work." I walked back into the room and I grabbed my phone to check the time.

"Oh look, a text from Anna. With a picture?" I opened up the message to see what I had received. There was a picture of Anna in only a bra and a pair of shorts. I felt myself blushing hard. After just staring at the picture for a minute, I finally continued to read the message itself.

"Hey, tonight was a fun night. Too bad the fun had to end early ;)"

The blush on my face probably darkened. She was totally flirting with me, but she is drunk so she couldn't really mean it. It just cannot happen. For starters, it would be against the rules of the thrift shop. I paused for a moment.

I scrolled up to yesterday's conversation and read over one of Anna's texts.

"Yeah, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken."

I thought about the text for a while. "Should we really break the rules? Is this one of those rules that was meant to be broken?" I scrolled back down to the picture. "I mean, I would like to break this rule. That would be nice." I glanced at the time and let my mind wander.

* * *

"Fuck! Today is the 5th! I have an exam today!" I jumped up quickly, nearly throwing my phone in the process. I quickly looked back at the time. "Shit! The exam is in 15 minutes! I already missed the bus so I gotta run, like now!" I quickly threw on my hoodie and slipped into a pair of jeans and jumped into my flip-flops. No point in looking nice, it is just an exam. I grabbed all my necessities and ran out of the door, and, had Quasi not have been right there, my door would have stayed open and someone could have stole what little I had. I don't know many thieves that would be delighted in taking my ramen.

I nearly tripped down the stairs in my rush. When I reached the bottom, I had to stop because I felt extremely nauseous. "Why am I taking an exam when I have a hangover. I am such an idiot." I shook it off and continued to sprint towards the school. This is an exam that determines whether I pass or fail the class, and there were no retakes. I weaved through the crowd on the sidewalk and made my way towards the university.

* * *

I finally made it on the campus and slowed down to a jog to catch my breath.

"Damn… I… tired… I gotta… start working out," I panted. "I am so… unfit." As I was jogging towards building 8, Belle decided she wanted to stop and chat.

"Elsa! So I met this wonderful guy..." she began.

"Belle, I'd love to talk, but I am already late for my calculus exam, so I gotta keep going. I'll talk to you later. Sorry!" I quickly said as I returned to a full sprint.

"I am not going to mess up this perfect academic record I got going on," I muttered to myself for motivation.

I finally reached the room and flew the door open and stepped inside. Everyone had a test on their desk, but no one has started. As I was walking towards my desk, the professor's deep voice echoed in the silent room.

"Ah, Elsa, you made it just in time. Good thing, otherwise I would have had to fail you. Well, I will start the exam as soon as the clock reaches ten and you have 2 hours to complete 40 questions. Good luck."

I grabbed the pencil on my desk and readied myself for the exam. "Two hours for 40 questions? Easy," I smugly thought.

"Begin," the professor's voice boomed.

I opened the packet and began to read the first set of questions. "Finding derivatives? I can do that in my sleep." I began scribbling work and answers to the problems. "Sketch this graph? Psh, give me something that actually makes me work for it."

The exam continued exactly the same way for the first third of it. I would read a question and then laugh at how easy it was, and then do the problem with no problem, albeit the slight headache and nausea due to a night of drinking.

_17\. A tank of water in the shape of a cone is leaking water at a constant rate of 2ft^3/minute. The base radius of the tank is 5 ft and the height of the tank is 14 ft._

"Two cubic feet of water per minute? Haha, change water to alcohol and that was me and Anna last night." I glanced at the time and saw that I still had an hour and a half to complete the exam. I decided I would just put my head down and think a little about what happened last night. I am in no rush.

* * *

"So what's up with that neighbor of your's?" Anna said, giggling like an idiot from my story about Quasimodo.

"He's just Quasi. He's great. You should come and party with him one day. You haven't lived until you have seen him twerking to Beyoncé." We both burst into laughter at the thought.

"I bet." Anna took a sip from her beer. "There's a lot of things out there that you have not lived until you experienced them."

"What could possibly be better than that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Eh, lot's of things. You just gotta find out," she answered with a wink.

"Like Gaston twerking?" I asked in hope of finding out what she was implying.

Anna giggled. "I must admit, that would be pretty great as well, but that would take a lot of alcohol to get him to do that." She got off the couch and quickly plopped onto my lap.

"Oof. You clumsy fool!" I teased.

"It's not clumsy if I intended it." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "So, is this really your first time drinking?" I nodded. A smile grew on Anna's face. "Maybe there are other firsts that you and I can do together."

"Like what?"

* * *

I shook my head and looked back at my test. "Wow, I am such an idiot sometimes. How did I not realize what she meant by that." I thought about the text I got back this morning.

"What would have happened if I went into her apartment last night?" I asked myself as began to imagine it.

* * *

"Why, thank you my valiant knight for escorting me back to my quarters." She said before she kissed my hand and walked into the building.

"Wait, I thought I was going to walk you up to your actual apartment," I said with a drunken smile.

"You can take me as far as you want," she responded with a wink. I winked back and smiled.

"I'll take up that proposition," I thought.

We walked up one flight of stairs, giggling about random nonsense. When we got to the room, Anna turned to face me.

"You wanna come inside?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Aight. If you wanna come in, grab my keys for me." A playful smile grew on her face.

"Where are they?" I asked. Anna turned around and bent over, accentuating her butt.

"Ah, I see." I reached my hands into her back pocket and retrieved the keys. I handed them to Anna and she unlocked the door and gestured for me to walk in.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Anna said with an exaggerated bow. I smiled and looked around the room. She isn't exactly the most tidy person I know. There were clothes everywhere, there were dirty dishes piled up in and around the kitchen sink, and I think that's a melted chocolate bar stuck on the wall.

"Damn Anna, your room is almost as much of a mess as you are when you're drunk," I apparently said out loud.

"Obviously you have never seen my bedhead," she giggled as she plopped down onto the couch. I followed suit.

"Guess I have to see it," I shrugged.

"Well, you can see it if you wanna stay over."

"Oh shit," I thought. "I think I know where this is going."

* * *

I quickly snapped out of my daydream. "Of course I know where the fuck this is going. I am imagining it. Let's skip to the good part," I thought, staring blankly at my test.

* * *

Anna's hand slipped down and I felt myself moan in absolute ecstasy.

* * *

"Aight, maybe not _that_ quickly..." I thought, breaking out of my daydream once more.

* * *

I sat next to Anna on her couch. As I sat down, Anna leaned into my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're staying over," she said, looking up at me.

"Same."

"So..." Anna sat up. "You wanna do something fun?"

"Like?"

"I dunno. Sex?"

* * *

"You fucking idiot. That's stupid. Anna wouldn't say it like that. Try again."

* * *

"You wanna do something fun?"

"Like?"

"Me!"

* * *

I nearly began to laugh, interrupting everyone's test. "... Alright I will admit that was clever, but no, not that either. More serious this time."

* * *

"You wanna do something fun?"

"Like?"

Anna grabbed my hand. "Just come with me." I got up and Anna began to walk towards a closed door on the other side of the room. Before she opened the door, she turned to face me and gave me a coquettish smile and wink.

When the door opened, the room that was revealed mirrored the previous room in messiness. If I wasn't used to Kristoff and his messes, I probably would have cleaned the whole room before anything. I looked around the room more. It look's like this is her bedroom.

I stepped into the room and looked at Anna. I saw her bite her lip gently before grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. "Have I ever told you that you are adorable when you blush?" she asked.

"Am I blushing?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious about my blushing.

Anna giggled. "Well, you are now." I buried my face into her neck in embarrassment. Anna began to flinch.

"Oh my god, her neck is ticklish," I realized. I began to breathe into her neck, occasionally giggling at her squirming. Breathing became kisses, and kisses became the occasional suck and bite. Anna's squirming continued, but became more submissive and were accompanied by low moans.

I was too busy in my little euphoric moment to realized that Anna pushed me onto the bed and was right on top of me. She pulled away and gave me that same smile from before.

"You had your fun. Now let's find out where you're _ticklish_." Her thumbs slipped under the hem of my shirt, and she pulled my shirt up halfway up my torso, hands tracing along my sides.

"Damn Anna, your hands are warm," I thought.

"Damn Els, you're cold," Anna stated.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows. "So does that mean we're gonna stop?" I asked with obvious disappointment in my voice.

"Do people stop eating ice cream because it is cold?" Anna joked.

"So I am ice cream now?"

"Exactly." She placed her hand in the middle of my chest and pushed me back. "Now, let me continue what I was doing. You'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure I wi-" I gasped as Anna began to kiss my hip bones. "Oh that's definitely something sensitive," I thought.

Anna giggled. "Found it," she declared, pleased with her achievement. She moved back to face level. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and went for a kiss. I felt Anna's hand on my stomach. It began to slowly descend, and I almost felt nauseous with anticipation.

* * *

I felt myself begin to gag as if I was about to vomit.

"Oh shit, I really am nauseous. I'm going to puke." I looked at the test in front of me. My eyes were watering to the point I could not read the test at all. I felt myself gag again and I knew there was no way I was going to finish this test. I got up and ran over to the trash and began to puke up everything in my stomach, and then some more.

When I finally finished what I thought was essentially an exorcism in my stomach, I stood up to see the entire class had stopped working to look at me.

"I'm not surprised. Having someone retch their guts out is pretty distracting," I thought, looking at all the people now staring at me. I saw the professor giving me a sympathetic look.

"Elsa, I'm sorry but I have to invalidate your test. You might as well go home."

"C'mon. I have been doing so well in this class. I probably would have been the only person to get a perfect score."

"Hey!" one guy in the back piped up.

"Ping, you're asian. Of course you will do well in math. The point is this isn-" I turned around to vomit again in the trash. "The point is this isn't fair for me. I didn't plan on being sick."

The professor gestured for me to come closer. "Look, I'll grade what you have and add a curve or something, only because you're my favorite student and also because I get more money when more people pass."

I looked at the professor with a questionable look before just accepting his offer and thanking him. I gave him a weak smile before turning around and heading home.


	5. The Exam: part 2

I sat down at the bus stop and looked at the bus schedule to see how long I had to wait.

"The next bus is in ten minutes. That's not too bad," I said to myself. I pulled the blue pen out of my hoodie pocket and began to mindlessly doodle on my wrist to pass the time.

Not even two minutes passed before a man came and sat down next to me. He was talking on his phone and it was distracting me from my subconscious drawing. I decided to drown out his talking with music. I plugged my earbuds into my phone and looked through my music.

"What do I feel like listening to? Am I feeling more love songs? Maybe more soft rock? Or full on death metal? " I said to myself. "Let's be honest, you want those sappy love songs, because you're in love. There is no point in denying it."

I looked through my playlists and tapped on the one that was full of love songs, which was only created a couple days ago, because of obvious reasons. Beyonce's "Crazy in Love" came on. A grin grew on my face.

"This isn't fair. I am going to end up singing this on the bus and people will judge me," I thought. I started humming the lyrics under my breath. The man next to me continued his conversation as if he could not hear me at all.

Luckily the song finished a bit before the bus came and had changed to something not as catchy. I got on and sat down in an empty window seat. I stared out the window and thought about what had happened during the exam.

"You know, if you were not too busy thinking about how great it would be to do Anna, you could have done something more productive, like your exam," I sighed. "Oh well, I am still probably going to pass. Probably not with an 'A' but at least I don't have to take the class again." I sighed again before looking out the window and zoning out.

We pulled up to the next stop and then some random guy sat next to me. I quickly glanced around the entire bus.

"You imbecile. The entire bus is basically empty and you still take the seat next to me. I swear if you are doing this to hit on-" I began to think.

"Hey, I know there was an entire bus of free seats, but you're in my architecture class, so I thought I could sit by you and we could get to know each other."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Isn't he a little old to both be in college and to be hitting on me? He looks like he is in his early 40's."

"Uh, I guess we could," I mumbled, trying to show my obvious discomfort.

"Well, I would like to start off by saying my name is Duke Weselton, in case you didn't know."

"I'm Els-"

"Yes, I know."

"Uh, okay."

"So, how are you?"

"I feel violated," I thought.

"Okay, I guess. I just came from a bad test, since I am hungover." I rolled my sleeves, as I felt myself get hotter and more nervous.

"Can he just leave me alone? He's like twice my age, isn't this technically pedophilia?" I thought.

"Oh, what's that?" He pointed to my wrist. I looked at my mindless doodle I made while waiting for the bus to arrive. It was a little heart with "A+E" written in it and lots of other little hearts drawn around it.

I felt a light blush grow on my face. "It's, it's nothing." I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Okay, well if it is nothing then you would not mind if I ask if you would like to go to dinner with me? Get to know each other a little better." He raised his eyebrows, making sure I got his innuendo.

"Ah," I began to panic. "You see, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

"Such as?"

"I, uh," I struggled to think of a good, believable excuse. I small smile grew on my face, as the little lightbulb above my head lit up. "I am already dating someone."

"Yeah?" Duke Weasletown, or whatever his name was, looked at me in disbelief. "What is his name?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I think you are avoiding me, and you are not actually dating a guy."

"Yeah I am avoiding you; you are a creepy old guy that's hitting on a young college girl," I thought.

"You know what," I began to start the barrage of insults I was holding inside. I looked out the window and saw that my stop was near. "My stop is here, so this conversation is over." The bus pulled up to my stop, which was a block away from my apartment building. I got off of the bus and I walked up to my apartment.

"I am so tired after this whole mess. Screw this hangover," I told myself. "And holy shit, I basically just told a stranger I was dating someone, and I know I wasn't referring to anyone except Anna." I grabbed my head as my headache grew. I decided that a nap would be the best remedy for my problem. I headed into my apartment, but something seemed off. I looked around the room.

"Why hasn't Olaf greeted me?" I asked myself, standing in the middle of the room. I looked around my entire apartment for him. "Olaf? Olaf, where are you?"

No sign of Olaf anywhere. I ran inside to look for Olaf _everywhere_. I checked his bed, my bed, under my bed, under my pile of dirty clothes (I really need to do laundry), in the kitchen cabinets, hell, I even looked inside my converses, desperate to find my dog.

"Fuck! Maybe Quasi knows," I said to myself. "I really hope he knows. I am out of ideas where this dog could possibly be."

I walked over to the room next to me and knocked. I heard Quasi's voice yell from inside, but it sounded like he was giggling as well.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, hold on," he loudly laughed. I cocked my head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Why the hell is Quasi laughing? Oh shit, is he..." The door opening stopped my train of thought. There stood a fully clothed Quasi with a grin on his face. "Well he was not doing what I was expecting based on this," I thought, looking at him, puzzled.

"Oh Elsa, I've been waiting for you to get home," he stated. "When you left in a rush, your dog ran out and luckily I caught him before he followed you wherever it is that you were going. He's been in my apartment since. He's so cuddly and nice. I kind of want to keep him."

"Well, if you want, you can watch over him when I am out at work or school."

I saw Quasi's face light up. "Yes! I want to watch him!" He began to jump with excitement. I grinned at his excitement.

"Wow, he is so excited about this. Maybe I should have asked him sooner," I thought.

"Okay, well, I have work tomorrow, so you definitely get to watch him tomorrow. But tonight I am probably just going to be sleeping and hanging out, so I guess I will see you tomorrow."

I picked Olaf up and waved goodbye to Quasi. I walked into my apartment and refilled Olaf's water and then plopped onto my bed.

"I am so exhausted, I am ready for a nap." I lay down on the bed and shut my eyes,

tired and nauseous.

* * *

"SHIT! KRISTOFF!" I jumped up and fumbled around, looking for my phone. I lifted my pillow to look under it, and managed to send the phone flying off the bed. "Dammit, this is not the time to go trying to break yourself." I picked up my phone and looked at the slightly cracked screen. "Oh c'mon, I still have 6 months on this damn contract." I looked at the crack closely. "I guess I can make it last. Anyways, Kristoff." I clicked on Kristoff's contact info and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding a bit exhausted.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Oh, hey Elsa. Nah, I just gave Sven a bath. You know how that can be."

"True." The image of Sven getting a bath made me giggle a bit. "So Kristoff, I was calling to ask about the song stuff."

"Yeah, you can come over now if you want. You should bring Olaf so Sven can play with him."

"Alright. I'll be there in 10."

"Aight. I'll see ya."

"See ya," I said as I hung up.

* * *

Olaf must have recognized Kristoff's apartment building, because while we were walking by, Olaf began to drag me inside.

"Good thing I was planning on going in there," I joked as Olaf kept jerking me towards the building. I accidentally let go of Olaf's leash, but luckily he ran to Kristoff's apartment. I finally caught up and I knocked on the door. The door opened and out came Sven, tackling me to the floor, and Olaf joined him. To be honest, I feel so weird when I open a door and this doesn't happen.

"I swear, your dog is always excited to see me!" I laughed out as Sven licked my face.

"He is always excited in general. He loves people," Kristoff said as he came to my rescue. He shooed Sven away and Olaf followed suit. The dogs ran into the apartment while Kristoff helped me up.

"Being tackled and having a headache does not really put me in the zone for songwriting, but we have to do this," I kidded.

"From drinking I am assuming."

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that your first time?"

"Yeah."

"How overboard did you go with the alcohol?"

"Apparently a lot from what I heard." I shrugged.

"You and I should go sometime, mostly because I find it so difficult to believe that you got drunk as hell." He gestured for me to come inside. "Oh, by the way, you might want to drink some water, it'll help. Also I have aspirin in the counter above the toaster."

"Thanks, Kristoff."

"No problem. You help me by doing this song thing, you know I am going to help you back."

I grabbed a cup and began to fill it with water. "Any idea about what you want to do for this song?"

"I have had this little jingle stuck in my head, but I don't have any idea for the actual lyrics themselves." He began to hum his little jingle.

"It sounds like it could be a song that's very uplifting." I looked outside and watched the wind cause a few more leaves to fall off of the tree. "You know, I love winter, and I can't wait for it to come."

"Hey, that could be part of the song!"

"How so?"

"Okay, like most people hate winter because it's cold and bitches don't like that, but you can see the good in that, and that is something uplifting."

"Oh, true. But, it should not be just about that, that is boring. We should just let that idea go."

"Elsa, you are a genius."

"Well, duh."

"No, I mean for the song. I know you are smart. Make the song about letting go of the past and your fears."

"Okay, do the jingle again, I'll come up with some song lyrics." He began to hum his little melody again, and I began to say the first words that came to my head.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Turn around and slam the door._

_And I don't care, what they are going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Kristoff's eyes began to shine with excitement. "Elsa, that's perfect!"

* * *

After two hours, we were able to get all the lyrics down. I looked at the sheet with all of the words and smiled to myself. I looked back up at Kristoff.

"So, I guess we can make the actual music on a later date."

"Yeah." I got up and began to head towards Olaf to go home. "Speaking of dates," Kristoff continued, "what happened during your little date at the bar the other day?"

"It was not a date… It was just a get-together like I said it was."

"Okay, but what happened? Who was it with? You have never been this sketchy with me."

"Probably because you keep insisting it is a date," I retorted, showing my annoyance with his question.

Kristoff's brow furrowed. "Probably because you keep giving me signs that suggest it

was!"

"Like?"

Kristoff stood up and walked closer to me. He took a deep breath and sighed. "To start, you went to a bar."

"So?"

"Elsa, I have asked you to go drinking with me before., and you always say 'drinking isn't my thing, Kristoff' and I am your best friend, yet when you meet this person, she suddenly got you to go drinking. Why is that?"

"That doesn't mean anything. You just haven't asked to go drinking in a while," I quickly said in defense. I could feel myself beginning to blush from embarrassment.

"I asked you last week."

"See, it has been a while."

"Elsa, you are such a liar. He knows." I thought to myself.

"Elsa..."

"Okay, so she was able to get me to go to a bar when you couldn't, big deal."

"It is a big deal. Why is that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to hang out with her."

"Because you like her."

"I don't like her!"

"Then if you don't like her, why you always being so sketch about what happened?"

"Because, I, uh-"

"And also you have a doodle of a heart on your wrist with your initials and someone else's. If that doesn't scream 'hey I like someone,' I dunno what does."

"Well that can be explained. You see, uh-"

"Elsa, please, just tell me the truth. I am not gonna hate you or anything just because you like a girl. We have been best friends since we could practically walk and talk."

"I know, I know, it's just I don't want to think that I like her because it would just make things complicated."

"Well, who is it?"

"It's, uh," the blush finally came through. "It's my co-worker."

"Anna?"

The blush grew. "Yeah," I quietly muttered.

"Really? Haha, I am not really surprised."

"Well, now I am," I thought.

"Why?" I said.

"Because me and Anna used to date a while ago."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah. So we were dating and it was around a month ago that she told me that she felt like she was gay or something. She said that she thought I was a great guy and that she didn't understand why nothing clicked between us, and she explained how she thought it was possibly because she just wasn't attracted to guys."

"What did you do?"

"I told her to go do what made her happy, and that I was fine with us just being friends."

"Kristoff, you are too sweet at times."

"I know. Anyways, a couple days ago she told me how you applied for a job and she would not stop talking about you, hence how I found out you got a job. She went on and on and on and honestly I was tempted to tell her that you were not gay and it wasn't going to happen. But here you are, proving me wrong." He joked.

"Kristoff, I am not gay. I still like guys, just I really like Anna."

"Well, she likes you. Go for it."

"Even if-"

"No 'buts'. You both like each other, so make it happen, Elsa. Hell, tell her to come to the party. You'll sing a love song for that encore I was talking about, she will be swooned, and bam, romance."

I rolled my eyes. "You must be the master of love."

"I am not, but I have friends that are," he said with a wink.

"I hope you are not referring to me."

"I was. You'll do fine. And it won't be that hard since she already likes you."

"You're right." I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door. "And Kristoff?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for telling me that," I said with a huge grin as I left.


	6. The Lunch Break

_(A/N): Yeah, I totally am not updating 4 months late... Sorry. I mean, at least I didn't abandon it._

_I could never abandon this fic. So if it doesn't update for like a year, assume I am dead. But I digress._

_Anyways, I love you all and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_BTW: There is going to be random Spanish in this chapter (it'll make more since when you get to that part). No worries, there will be a translation at the bottom. _

* * *

I woke up and saw Olaf periodically kicking his leg while quietly whimpering. I petted him softly so that I would not wake him up.

"You are one of the cutest things ever, I swear," I whispered to Olaf. He rolled away, as if trying to get away from me. "Well fuck you, too," I laughed before I got off the bed, careful as to not wake the dog up. I grabbed my phone and checked through my messages as I walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"It's 5:55… I woke up a little early, huh?" I said to myself when I noticed the time. "I guess I'll get coffee this morning to stay awake." A smile grew on my face. "I guess I also gotta get Anna one. I promised her I would."

Memories about last night's conversation with Kristoff surfaced. "I can't believe she actually likes me back. Something that isn't meant to be, but wanted by both of us. Like Romeo and Juliet in a way. I hope it doesn't end the same way." I opened the refrigerator and looked around for something appetizing. "But, I mean, what is the chance of this happening?" I paused for a second, distracted by my thoughts. "Also, I am so stupid for not realizing sooner." I said, shaking my head at my own stupidity. I continued to look through the fridge before I finally decided I was just going to make toast. I closed the refrigerator door and walked towards the bread pantry. I sighed when I opened the door.

"Except it's a tad bit difficult to make toast if you don't have any bread. Well, I guess I will get something at the coffee shop since I'll already be there." I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. I stared at the ceiling fan and smiled, as I thought about my current situation. "Honestly," I thought, "I am one of the happiest people in the world today." I shut my eyes, letting my imagination indulge in the scenario I found myself to be in.

* * *

I felt a buzzing on my stomach and I jumped off of the couch, startled. I heard something drop on the floor next to me and saw my phone on the ground.

"God dammit, not again!" I picked it up, looking at the crack that grew slightly larger in size. I looked at my phone and saw that my late alarm had gone off. "Time to get ready for work, I suppose." I quickly got dressed and got Olaf food and water before leaving the house, wearing a huge grin. I practically skipped to the coffee shop. Thankfully, it was empty, so no one had to see me prancing like a happy idiot.

"Hey Elsa." Belle followed up with a, "I am assuming your usual?"

"Yeah, but make it two of them. And gimme one of those scone things you guys make."

"Two coffees? Are you up for an all-nighter to study for exams?"

"Nope. Just getting a coffee for a friend of mine. Besides, my classes this semester are stupid easy; I don't need to study."

"Yeah, I guess the only work you need to put forth towards exams is getting to them on time." She stuck her tongue out in jest before walking towards the back counter to prepare my order.

"I woke up late, okay?"

"Yeah, I get you. Before you had to sprint to the other side of campus, I just wanted to say that I met a guy, and I think he might be the one."

"You just met the guy, and he is already your 'prince charming'?" I sarcastically said, while air-quoting "prince charming".

"I mean, sometimes you just know deep down that someone is the one for you, and just something is screaming to me that he is the one."

I smiled at her words. "Yeah, I got you," I said. "So who is this guy?"

"His name is Adam."

"Don't know him. Does he go to our school?"

"He did. He graduated last year."

"Oooo, an older guy, eh?" I teased. "What's he like?"

"Well, he is a big guy, but he's just so sweet."

"Well, I wish you guys luck. Love is a rollercoaster of challenges. The lows suck, but when you hit a high, it is the best thing in the world."

"Yeah, I can imagine." She handed me the two drinks and a little bag. "Well, here's your stuff." Before she could tell me the total, I handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"I know the total was only 10, but you are my favorite barista, so you deserve a nice tip. Plus, I am in a good mood and thought I should share the happiness with others." I smiled and took my stuff and headed to the thrift shop, ready to greet Anna with my gift.

* * *

When I walked into the thrift shop, there was no sign of Anna anywhere in the store. I sat on the counter and placed her coffee right next to me.

"Well, I am a bit early, she should be here in a while." I made preparations for the store to open; I flipped the sign to "Open", I restocked anything that needed to be restocked, and swept the floor, which was pretty dirty from over the weekend. By the time I was finished, Anna still was not at the store yet.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll put her drink in the mini fridge in the back. I guess I will pass the time by practicing how to ask her out."

"So, Anna, hey. So as you may or may not know, Kristoff is having a party and I was kinda sorta wondering if you want to go. With me. Ya know, like as a date or something."

"Nope, too wishy-washy," I thought.

"Hey, Anna! Kristoff has a party coming up, and I was curious if you want to go. I mean it is cool if you don't want to, just like-"

"Not confident enough," I thought. "Start over."

"Anna, my sweet maiden, My mind debates if thou wouldst desire accompanying me as we travel to a function that is hosted by a mutual friend, Kristoff. I intend this invitation as a romantic endeavor, but if thou feeleth that we are not meant for one another, I understandeth and I doth respect your decision and perhaps we should go as platonic companions in that case."

"Too classy," I thought. "Better tone it down."

"Ay yo bitch. You hot as fuck and I was wondering if yo ass wanna go to a party. Like we could get drunk and fuck or something but like if you just wanna go as homies, I am down. Meet me at Kristoff's crib."

"This is fucking hopeless," I thought. Realizing my defeat, I pulled out my phone to ask someone who knew what he would do in my position, as he had done it before.

"Hey Elsa, what's up?" Kristoff answered.

"Okay, so I was planning on asking Anna to go to the party with me, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't really know how to ask someone to go with me to those kinds of things without it sounding out of place or inappropriate."

"Just act natural. As long as you don't start off like 'Ay yo bitch,' then Anna doesn't care how you ask. Just try to sound confident and like you know what you are doing."

"I knew I couldn't start it like that," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the advice Kristoff. Bye."

"Good luck, Elsa. Not that you need it. See ya later." He hung up and I put my phone away, noticing that a customer just entered the store. I greeted them and asked if they needed anything. They declined, I offered help whenever they needed it, they spent like 20 minutes just staring at the pants, then they finally left.

"There are some strange people in this world," I mumbled to myself, thinking about whatever that guy might have been doing.

* * *

The next couple hours until lunch were filled with more customers; some were weird like the first guy, some were just a hassle, such as the guy who insisted that the thrift shop once sold puppies, to which I had to argue with him for half an hour that no thrift shop sells second hand puppies, and I played Flappy Bird to the new highscore of 50.

* * *

I flipped the sign up front to say "closed" and texted Anna to find out where she was.

"She didn't call in or anything, so she should be here," I thought as I sent a simple, "Where are you?" text to her.

A couple minutes later, there was a crashing noise that came from the storage room.

"Fuck. Someone is in there," I said grabbing the nearest thing to me. I'll be honest, I was terrified. I had no idea what would be in there, and I was going to walk in there, armed with a hanger. I grabbed the handle of the door, and took a deep breath before slowly opening it, making as little noise as possible. I peeked inside inside the door and immediately dropped my guard.

"Anna, you fuckface. You nearly scared the hell out of me. I thought you were a serial rapist/killer person," I sighed, relieved to see her.

"Sorry. I decided I was going to come in early and make sure the storage stuff is up to date, but I kinda fell asleep." Anna shrugged her shoulders at me.

"So that's where you have been. Sleeping in here."

"Yep. Missed me?" she asked with a smile.

"Eh, work would have been easier and probably more fun. Though the puppy guy was pretty interesting on his own."

"I guess I gotta hear about this."

I shrugged. "Probably. But I am starving. There is a Chinese place down the street, let's go get something there."

Anna shook her head and pulled out her pockets from her shorts. "I'm broke."

"I'll pay for your food. Or you can eat m-ine. Up to you. Let's go." I gestured for the door and Anna walked out with me right behind her. I told her about the man who wanted to buy a puppy as we walked to the little Chinese restaurant.

"So he thought that your average thrift shop would have dogs up for adoption?"

"Yeah. He seemed pretty pissed that we didn't have dogs."

"Maybe we should have some then. I mean, I am down for it."

We got to the restaurant and I held the door open for Anna. "I guess chivalry isn't dead, thank you my kind knight," she joked as she walked inside. We got a table for two, and the waitress that escorted us to an empty booth looked at us weird, but I didn't pay much more attention to it. I scooted into the booth so that I sat in the center, as I expected for Anna to sit on the other side. Anna gently pushed my shoulder and mouthed the words "scoot over" and I complied. The waitress shot us a look before handing us each a menu. Anna picked up her menu and began reading, whereas I was sitting there with a smile on my face. I already knew what I was getting, so I didn't feel the need to look at the menu. I saw Anna giving me a confused look.

"Why aren't you looking at the menu? Aren't you going to get food?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just already know what I am getting. I always get the same things everywhere. Here I always get orange chicken with extra white rice with a spring roll with just a simple glass of water."

"Oh, okay. Well is there anything else you like? I dunno what I want."

"I am glad that I had overcome the horny part of my crush on this adorable redhead, because if I blurted out "You want me, in bed," out of pure thirst, I would definitely die," I thought.

"The things on the menu have descriptions, does anything sound appetizing to you?"

"I dunno, to be honest, I never had Chinese food before, so I don't know what I would like."

I gave Anna a confused look. "You can eat off my food; I don't usually eat all of it at once anyways. That way if you don't like it, you don't have to feel bad about not eating it because I will." She nodded in agreement. She put her menu on mine and soon a waiter walked up to our table.

"Ay, Elsa, how are ya?" came the slightly high pitched voice from the effeminate looking man.

I looked up and saw Ping. "I'm doing great, albeit the hunger. How's everything going?"

"Life is really great right now. Tomorrow marks my one year, my parents are finally accepting things. I mean it could be better, but it's still great."

"I feel a little left out here…" Anna said, looking at me.

"Sorry. Ping, this is Anna. Anna, Ping."

Ping looked at Anna. "Yeah, sorry. Elsa and I have known each other since high school. Except we didn't really talk until a little over a year ago."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Well, in high school, I was a very shut in person," I started, "So I pretty much was only friends with Kristoff at the time. I still am pretty shut in, but at least I have a few more friends. Anyways, we could have been friends at the beginning of college, except Ping joined the military for 2 years. When he finally transferred over to our school, he was put in my Spanish class at the time, and we became friends."

"But that's enough about us," Ping interrupted. "I should get you ladies some food. What will it be?"

"What I always get. She will be sharing with me." I said. Ping looked at her and right back at me.

"¿Ella sabe español?" he asked.

I looked at Anna, who looked really confused. "Obviamente, no." I gave Ping a confused look as well.

"The fuck is he thinking? If he is gonna speak in Spanish this must be something about Anna. Or maybe it's something dealing with his transition. I don't know his life," I thought.

He smiled. "Bueno. ¿Es tu novia?"

I felt myself turn a little red. "No sé. La quiero y Kristoff me dije que ella me quisiese también."

"What the fuck are you two saying?" Anna asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Something that I can't talk about with you right now." I told her.

"Tú lo sabes. Vosotros actuáis como novias. Pienso que debes preguntar a ella."

"Voy a hacerlo. Yo prometo." I turned to Anna. "That's it for the Spanish." Ping nodded to me before leaving to give our order to the chef.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, still annoyed with being left out.

"Words of encouragement."

"Why could you guys not just say it in English?"

"He wasn't comfortable talking about it in front of you. It would be rude if I just left you to go talk with him. Besides, I could not leave you even if it wasn't rude."

"I'm flattered," Anna said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I meant more like I am trapped. You have the aisle seat."

"Oh no, you are trapped between me and a wall. It must be so horrible."

"I wasn't saying it was bad, I was saying it makes it a bit hard to leave."

"Do you want to leave?" She leaned closer to me. I mirrored her movements.

"Not at all." Our faces were probably only inches away from each other. I saw Anna close her eyes, and felt her hand on my thigh. My heart began to race, and sped up even more as Anna moved in closer. My thoughts were racing, and with what happened next, I really wish they didn't.

I smacked my hand on the table, which pulled Anna out of her trance. "Oh, by the way," I started, "Kristoff is having a party on the 18th."

"He is? He didn't tell me about it..."

"That's not the point, the point is: you wanna go to it with me?"

"I don't know, I am not really a party kind of person," she said with a playful voice.

"Aight, one that is bullshit. Two, I am going to be one of the performers."

"What exactly will you be 'performing'?"

"Remember the karaoke bar we went to? Basically that, but less crazy and drunk."

"Where's the fun then?" she teased.

"I am sure I can find other ways to keep you entertained if that's not good enough for you," I blurted out without thinking.

"Well, I guess you might as well tell her you want her to push you up against the wall right now," I thought. "I mean, you are basically already in position."

Anna smiled at me. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ping came in and handed us my food. "Here you go, ladies. If you need anything, just call."

"I'm sure we will be fine, but thanks anyway, Ping," I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back before briskly walking to the kitchen to bring other people food. I grabbed my chopsticks and broke them apart. Anna gave me a puzzled look.

"You eat with chopsticks?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. This is a Chinese restaurant, after all." Anna grabbed her fork.

"Yeah, but how are you going to eat rice with two sticks? That's something that I never understood about chopsticks. Like how can you efficiently eat rice when chopsticks can only hold like, what, two grains of it at a time? It would take you half the day to eat all of your rice, and-" In the midst of her rambling, I grabbed the rice container and dumped a bit of it on my chicken. Anna quit talking.

"I eat most of my rice like this. The sauce on the chicken tends hold onto the rice, like a young child and their blanket. Or a certain redhead I know when given only a sip of my coffee."

"Hey! That was only once."

"Most people will only take a sip, not steal someone they barely know's entire coffee."

"Well, I guess it made for a good icebreaker because I don't think we are at the 'I don't really know you so don't drink all my coffee' stage anymore."

I took a bite of my food then pushed the plate to Anna. "So are you trying to say that now if you take my drink, it's justified because now we are closer?"

"I am just saying that it was a great way to start a relationship with someone." I started to laugh.

"I am just imagining someone getting married and their kids asked them how they met, and they would have to be like 'Well, you see kids, I met your mother because she drank all of my coffee when it was my first day working at the thrift shop.'" Anna laughed as well.

"Well, in my case, it would be more like 'Well, I met your mother when I fell flat on my face to go take charge of the cash register at the thrift shop when your mom was there for an interview.'" I watched her give me a playful smile before taking a bite of my food. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Yeah, yeah it is." I broke the spring roll in half and handed it to her.

"Wow, this is all so different, but great! We should come here again, but I'll get my own food, so you don't have to share."

"I mean, I don't mind sharing. Sharing is caring," I said.

"What? Are you implying I am like a child you have to care for?" she asked, pretending to be offended.

"You do have the maturity of one," I teased, taking a sip from my water.

"Oh, so I have the maturity of a child, huh?" Anna said with a voice that sounded like she accepted some sort of challenge from me. She leaned closer to me, face mere centimeters away. Her face was close enough to mine that I felt her breath on my face, and I felt mine stop completely. She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips as she moved in closer.

"Holy fuck, first kiss is gonna be right now, this is great," part of my mind thought.

"Oh, I am not ready for this, not at all, nope, please don't, this is not on my schedule," the rest of my mind thought. I closed my eyes and awaited what would happen next.

* * *

I felt something wet starting from the tip of my nose and move up the bridge. My eyes shot open and I saw Anna retreating from my face, sheathing her tongue, smile growing on her face, as she had accomplished her mission.

She fucking licked me. Again. But in real life this time.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, ANNA?" I exclaimed, wiping off my nose. She began laughing like an idiot.

"You said I was like a child, so I gave you something to support that idea," she said, laughing between her words. I saw Ping come around the corner, giving Anna a puzzled look.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"She fucking licked me, Ping." He began to laugh.

"Oh my god, I am sorry, but that is pretty great, Elsa," Ping wiped his eyes from laughing himself to tears. I glared at him.

"Cmon, Els, it isn't that bad. I mean, you own a dog, don't you?" Anna asked, giving me sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah, but you expect puppies to lick you." Ping handed me the bill. I payed it with a fairly large tip to Ping, being a friend and all. Anna and I headed back to the thrift shop. When we were outside of the Chinese restaurant, she leaned into me to whisper something.

"What were you expecting then?"

I turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you expect puppies to lick you, so you didn't expect me to lick you. So, what were you expecting then?"

I guess my slightly panicked look was noticeable, because Anna gave me a devious smile.

"Well… what is it?" she asked, still with that smile on her face.

"Well, it sure as hell was not for you to lick me, that's for sure."

"Ah, you're no fun. Except when you are." Anna gave a little wink before skipping ahead of me to the thrift shop.

"I see what Ping meant when he said we're practically dating," I thought, shaking my head at the redhead.

* * *

Another hour passed and no customers came, so Anna and I decided to close shop early and head home. I flipped the sign while Anna deposited the cash in the register to the safe in the back. We both met at the door and Anna locked it with her set of keys before we began to walk towards Anna's apartment.

"So this party thing is going to be next Saturday? Not this one?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there something special about the 18th? I mean couldn't he do this this weekend?"

"Nope. Every year he throws a party on the day that some random thing in his life occurred. This year apparently is Sven's birthday. Honestly I think Kristoff just tries to find an excuse to throw huge parties."

"Do you usually go to them?"

"Not really. I am not really a party person." Anna laughed.

"You fooled me. With how you were at the bar, I think most people would agree you are the life of the party."

I shrugged. "I was drunk."

"Being drunk doesn't change who you are. It makes you quit giving a shit and makes you break rules you wouldn't have broken to start with. Think about the night you had: Would you do it all again, even if you were not drunk, if there were no consequences?"

I stopped walking. "Wow. I think you're right." Anna stopped as well.

"Of course I am. I know from experience." She began walking again, and I followed.

"What experience was this?" I asked.

"Ah, c'mon. You have no idea?"

"Just tell me. I hate guessing games."

"Haven't you noticed that after we got drunk together I kind of have been flirting and hitting on you more?"

"Yeah, kinda." I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I am sure you know the rules of the thrift shop, so when we were getting absolutely shitfaced, I said 'fuck it' and since then I am still saying 'fuck it.'"

"Mhm." I said, nodding my head.

"It was literally like some stupid shit from a teen movie. You walked in that day, and you looked stunning. To say the least, you definitely caught my eye. And ever since day one I have made a couple innuendos, because I was curious as to where you were, because when I told Kristoff about you, he said he already knew you and that you dated some guy, and when we had that confrontation with him at the bar, it just reaffirmed this all.

"But anyways, you gave me a chance when I thought you didn't like me at all and so I decided we should hang out. We went to the bar, we both got hammered and that was the moment I remembered the whole 'don't date a fellow employee' bullshit, but the night was just so fun and I just didn't give a fuck. So that morning, after you dropped me off, I reread our conversation, I dunno why, and I read my text about how some rules should be broken and shit, so I said 'fuck it' and sent a picture. Ever since, I have been living with this mentality," Anna confessed.

"So I guess what I am trying to say is..." she stopped. I looked up and saw that we were already at her apartment building. I looked back at her, and she took a deep breath before finishing with "Some rules are meant to be broken." She looked up at me, anticipated for my reaction.

"You know, because of you, I've broken a lot of rules that I would never consider breaking in the entirety of my life, and as long as you're by my side, I probably won't stop." A huge smile appeared on Anna's face before she threw her arms around my shoulders to pull me in for a hug.

"My thoughts exactly," she whispered in my ear. She sounded like she was holding back tears, no doubt they were out of joy. When she finally ended the hug, I looked at her and smiled.

"Guess the 18th is a date then, huh?" I asked.

"Of course it is, most days of the year are," she answered, pleased with her stupid joke.

"I meant date of the more romantic variety."

"So did I."

I smiled. "If that's what you want, then I'll make it happen. But nothing tonight, I gotta get back to my dog."

"I don't blame you. Well, see you tomorrow." She grabbed my arm to pull me closer to her, and she leaned in to kiss my cheek before leaving for her apartment. I stood there for a bit, watching her leave into the building, a smile growing on my face.

I gently pressed my fingers against the cheek that Anna kissed. "I am definitely the happiest person in the world today."

* * *

(A/N): This is slightly butchered Spanish. Both because they don't speak Spanish and neither do I.

"Ella sabe español" - Does she know spanish?

"Obviamente, no" - Obviously not.

"Bueno. Es tu novia" - Good. Is she your girlfriend?

"No sé. La quiero y Kristoff me dije que ella me quisiese también." - I don't know. I like her, and Kristoff told me that she likes me as well.

"Tú lo sabes. Pienso que debes preguntar a ella." - You know it. I think you should ask her.

"Voy a hacerlo. Yo prometo" - I am going to do it. I promise.


	7. The Party

The two weeks leading to the party were great. I am surprised I wasn't sleep deprived the entire time, considering how little I was sleeping because I was excited for the next day to come, but hey, I guess being a love-struck idiot is a great source of energy. The party could not arrive fast enough, and I was counting down the time before Anna and I had our first official date.

* * *

"Today is going to be the best day of my life," I said, picking Olaf up and hugging him as I woke up. "Well, right after Kristoff finding you." Olaf barked and licked my face in response. I laughed and hugged him once more before putting him down on the bed next to me.

I grabbed my phone from the side table, flipping through it and noticing there were two missed calls from Kristoff. "Huh, I wonder what he wants. Usually he won't wake up until two on a party day." I clicked on the first voicemail.

"Hey Els, just calling to see how you're doing and all. Thanks again for being a great friend and doing this for me. I really do owe you one. Oh, and how are things between you and Anna? She called me up like a week ago, but she was too giddy for me to get what she was saying. I am assuming you two are together now, but that's just my guess. Anyways, call me when you get this. Talk to you later." I heard the click, meaning it was the end of his message. I immediately clicked his other message without hesitation. "Oh, I just texted Anna and she said that I need to buy you an entire bottle of tequila to yourself. Just wanted to know if brand matters to you. Thanks again. Call me when you can." Another click. I shook my head. "I should probably call him now," I thought. As the phone rang, I glanced at the clock on the side table. "Hmm. Only 11. The party isn't till 8 so I have some time to kill."

"Hello?" Kristoff answered in a pant.

"Is this a bad time? You sound like you just came back from a walk with Sven."

"Haha, Elsa. Nah, it's always a good time to talk with you. Best buds always got time for each other, am I right? I just finished my last set at the gym, and I am heading home now."

I paused for a moment. "Since when have you started going to a gym?"

"Since a week ago."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

I rolled my eyes at his response. "Alright then. And you said I was all sketch with you. Anyways, I got your messages. What's up?"

"I was just checking up on you. Also I was curious about how you and Anna are doing. You know, as a couple now."

"Well, I am doing great, Kristoff. Today is going to be a great day. I mean, today is technically Anna and I's first date."

"Yeah, she's been talking about it all morning. She said you guys basically confessed your undying love for one another, or something along those lines like two weeks ago, but agreed that this would be the actual first date."

"We did not confess our undying love for one another," I said, a blush beginning to grow on my cheeks.

"Ah, so you admit that you have an undying love for her?" I could practically hear Kristoff crack a smartass smile.

"Fuck you, Jerkoff."

"Ah, cmon. You know I am just messing with you guys. I just find amusing that Anna will tell me every little thing about you, and when I mention something about you guys' relationship, you get all embarrassed."

"What can I say? It isn't like I have that much experience. Does Anna really tell you everything?"

"Yeah. Literally the day you got the job she has not shut up about you. I'm not complaining, I agree that you are an admirable person, but it's obvious she's infatuated, if not in love, with you."

I smiled. "She's such an adorable dork."

"Yeah, well, she's your adorable dork now. Are you planning to make any moves tonight?"

"I think serenading her is a good enough start. Everything after that is just icing on the cake."

"Just don't either one of you two end up pregnant. I am not ready to be a godfather."

"Haha, real funny. What makes you think you get to be the godfather?"

"Who else would you trust with your children? Olaf can't raise human babies as much as you want him to."

"Touché. Well, I promise no one will get pregnant. No kids until after we get married. If we get married."

"What do you mean, 'if'? The only thing that would stop you two from getting married is if gay marriage was banned again. Or one of you die. Both of which I highly doubt will happen. Anyways, going back to our original discussion, Anna says you need to have an entire bottle of tequila to yourself. I am sensing a story from this."

"The night we got drunk, I got drunk from drinking an entire bottle of tequila, amongst other things. I think that was literally a liter of tequila I drank that night. It was intense, Kristoff."

"Why? Why did you drink an entire bottle of tequila?"

"Because a handsome gentleman bought it for me in hopes I would go home with him. Plus I was drunk to start with, so I wasn't going to say no to more alcohol."

"Alright. I guess I am going to have to get you your own bottle again. Just promise me you won't get shitfaced before you have to sing."

"I think I can handle that. About what time am I going to be singing?"

"Uh, well if everything goes as plan, you will go at about 10, and the rest of the night is just music from the DJ." Kristoff paused for a moment. "Hey, I'm going to have to call you back later. Or see you at the party. It's in its usual place. See you. Bye." He hung up.

"What the fuck?" I said, wondering what Kristoff had to leave for. As I put my phone down, I saw Olaf run over to me with a ball in his mouth. He nudged my leg and dropped the ball.

"I guess you wanna play, huh?" Olaf began to wag his tail. I suddenly jumped up and increased the pitch in my voice. "You wanna play? Wanna play ball? Who wants to play ball?" Olaf barked, wagging his tail even more as he playfully jumped around. I snatched up the ball, and Olaf tackled me for it. I playfully wrestled with him until letting him win and take the ball. He took the ball and ran into the living room to go chew on it. I looked at the clock again before following Olaf. "Time goes by too slowly when I am waiting to see you," I said, thinking about Anna.

* * *

The alarm on my phone went off and I paused the video on my laptop to look at my phone. "Finally, it's 7! The party is in just an hour!" I shut my laptop and ran into my bedroom, and grabbed the clothes I picked out earlier. While getting dressed, I looked out the window. "Hmm… It looks like it might get colder tonight. I should probably bring a jacket." I put a leash on Olaf and threw my hoodie over my shoulder before heading next door to let Quasi watch my dog for the night. When he answered the door, Olaf ran in and Quasi shot me a huge smile.

"Thanks for watching him tonight," I said, returning the smile.

"Thanks for letting me watch him," he responded in an eager tone.

"Anyways, he has already been fed. Just play around and give him attention. I should be back by midnight. If not, I will leave him here overnight and get him in the morning, if you are fine with that."

"Take as long as you want. I am happy to watch over him." I nodded and waved at both Quasi and Olaf before walking away.

As I descended down the stairs, I sent a text to Anna. "Leaving the apartment. You better be ready because I am heading over now."

I made it all the way to her apartment without receiving a single response from her. I anxiously knocked on her door, hoping she had not left without me.

"Just a minute!" I heard from behind the door. I heard running from behind the door, followed by a quiet scream, followed by a thud, and finally followed by a grunt.

"Anna, you dumbass. Did you trip?" I yelled through the door.

"Shit. Elsa, you're here. Uh, yeah, I did." I heard more scurrying, before the door unlocked and was opened. There stood Anna, wearing nothing but her underwear and a towel hanging over her head. "Yeah, I just got out of the shower. Here, come in." She pointed into her apartment. She turned around and walked back into her apartment, drying her hair while she walked. I stood in the doorway for a moment, staring.

"If I wasn't somewhat gay before, that would definitely do it," I thought.

Anna's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Hey, Els?"

"Yeah?" I asked, eyes still locked in place.

"My eyes are up here." I glanced up and saw Anna smile and wink at me before walking into the bathroom.

I smiled and shook my head before plopping down on her couch. I took a minute to look around the room. "Hmm. She isn't as messy as I expected. Not as neat as I would like, but nothing I can't fix," I thought.

"So Anna," I half-yelled so she could hear me through the door, "The party starts in about 30 minutes."

"Are you saying you want me to hurry?" I heard her yell back.

"No. I am just saying if you don't wanna miss anything at the party, you probably should hurry." As I finished my thought, she opened the bathroom door, and my jaw slightly dropped. It wasn't like Anna walked out in a stunning dress, or something revealing; it was just a pair of jeans and a red v-neck shirt. I don't know what it was, but I wasn't going to question it.

Anna strutted over and sat next to me, making sure her legs were touching mine. "So, what did you have in mind for tonight, Els?"

"Well, we head there, have a couple drinks and have fun, I sing a bit, and then anything goes from there."

"Anything?"

"Most anything. I mean, I love you and all, but I won't rob a bank with you," I teased.

"Well, shit. Dates off. If you won't be there to take money from a bank with me, how can I expect you to be there any other time in my life?" she quipped right back. "Nah, I mean you wanna spend the night here after the party? Or I can spend the night at your place? Either or."

"Yeah, sure. We can decide later who goes where and also which apartment we will be 'sleeping' in." I smirked at Anna as she shook her head. She grabbed my hand and stood up.

"One step at a time there, Els. It is the first date after all." I stood up as well and we both left for the party, hands locked together the entire way there.

* * *

We turned the street corner, and I pointed to the huge mansion at the end of the small road. "That's where the party is."

"I thought Kristoff only lived in an apartment like us?"

"He does. This is a friends house."

"Why would his friend allow him to just take over the place for a party?"

"No idea. But Kristoff has been doing this for a while so no one cares, everyone just wants to party. Haven't you been to one of Kristoff's parties?" Anna shook her head. "Well, I guess tonight's a first," I said, as we walked up the stairs.

"That's for sure," I heard Anna quietly whisper. When we made it to the door, Kristoff answered it, huge smile on his face.

"Finally! Two of my favorite people are here!" he greeted us with.

"You are only saying that because you convinced me to come here," I said.

"Oh, you act like you are not going to enjoy tonight," he replied.

"I'll make sure that isn't the case," Anna added. Kristoff gave her a funny look.

"Please, nothing too inappropriate in the house. It's bad enough that there is going to be a lot of illegal drinking."

"No one is going to end up pregnant, if that is what you're insinuating," I joked. Kristoff laughed.

"Well, come on in you two. The party's started and the first band is gonna be up in 10 minutes." Anna, who was still holding my hand, ran inside, dragging me behind her. She dragged me straight to the bar setup and opened one of the cupboards. She pulled out a bottle of tequila and handed it to me.

"This is your's, but I am expecting you to share."

"Do I really have to share? I didn't last time..."

"You don't need an entire bottle to yourself!" Anna raised her voice and playfully slapped my arm.

"True." I popped the bottle open and handed it to Anna. "One sip and the rest is mine." Another slap to the arm. "I'm just kidding!" I laughed as Anna took the bottle from me.

"At the bar, did you actually do any tequila shots, or were you too busy trying to hit the bottom of the bottle?" Anna said, once again walking behind the bar area.

"I was too drunk to care about what I was drinking, I was just happy to be drinking," I laughed. Anna put two shot glasses in front of me, as well as a thing of salt.

"Hold up. Kristoff doesn't have any limes here. Those are kind of important. I'll be back," Anna smiled before running off to find Kristoff. I sat in my spot and just watched Anna run off, no doubt donning a stupid grin. As I stared off into the distance, I felt someone rest their arm on my shoulder, and I quickly turned to look at who it was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Ping said, pulling his arm away.

"It's fine," I shrugged, "You just caught me off guard."

Ping walked behind the counter and I heard a cooler open. He grabbed a can from it and looked back up to me. "I see you are with your not-quite-girlfriend."

"Well, I think it's probably safe to say we are dating now. Though, technically tonight is our first date."

"Took you two weeks to ask her out?"

"Not at all. We just decided today would make a nice official first date."

"Waiting an entire two weeks for the first date? That just sounds crazy."

"Yeah. It probably is. What about you, Ping?"

Ping opened his can and took a sip. "What about me?"

"Anything you wanna say about your love life?"

"It's not as interesting as yours, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but I bet it's worth sharing, isn't it?"

"Eh. It's just long distance stuff right now. We met when I joined the military, and we grew close. Then I came back to finish off college stuff and he's still over there fighting in the army."

"You worried about him?"

Ping laughed. "Not at all. I've seen him fight, and I don't see him dying anytime soon." I went to say something, but was interrupted by a guitar chord that someone in another city probably heard. Needless to say, it startled me. Ping laughed again. "It's funny to find you here, though. You really don't come across as the type to party," he said, fighting to be louder than the rock band now playing.

"She says she isn't, but that's because she hasn't had any alcohol yet." I turn around to see that Anna has returned with a rather large bagful of limes. "But I'm back, so it's time to fix that."

* * *

The couple hours leading up to my big performance were fun. Lots of tequila shots, laughing, and many drunken antics. By drunken antics, I mean watching Ping breakdance. By watching Ping breakdance, I mean watching Ping break his face on the dance floor. Luckily he's more durable than he looks.

* * *

Finally my turn to perform came. Despite being drunk enough to dance like an idiot in front of over a hundred people, I still felt my insides turn.

"Why am I nervous? I was able to sing at the bar, how is this different?" I thought as I felt Kristoff grab my arm and pull me center stage. I looked at the fairly large crowd that was gathered, with Anna at the front and center. "Maybe it's the huge ass crowd. Maybe it's because I now have a girlfriend I gotta blow away. This is too stressful. After this I need another bottle of tequila." I felt myself get tense as Kristoff grabbed the microphone.

"And, to finish off this party: my best bro until the end of time itself, and talented as hell singer, Elsa!" Kristoff said before passing the mic to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye, huge grin on his face. "You know you got this. Thanks again. You really are the best bro 'til the end of time," he told me before jumping offstage. I stood there, still pretty rigid as the music began playing.

"Aight, fine start whenever, not like I am singing or anything," I thought. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the first line.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

While singing, I was aware of how rigid I must have seemed. I walked around, trying to seem a bit more loose.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know!_

I looked back down at Anna, who was looking at me as if I was the most amazing thing she's ever seen. I smiled and felt a lot less rigid on stage.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

I had hit my 'zone' for lack of a better term. Everything just flowed, and my mind was just focused on how much fun I was having.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!_

That last line made me grin even larger than before. I looked down at Anna real quick before basically belting out the chorus.

For the rest of the song, I couldn't help but constantly glance down at Anna and smile at her. I was having fun, and she looked like she was, and that's all that mattered to me at the time.

* * *

The song ended, and I bowed as the crowd that was gathered around me roared and applauded. Then the crowd began to chant in almost perfect unison: "Encore! Encore!"

I laughed, then leaned back into the microphone. "I'll give you guys an encore, just let me grab a beer first." The crowd cheered again, and I jumped off stage to greet Anna and grab a drink.

"It's always amazing to watch you sing," Anna said as we walked towards the bar area.

"I assumed so. You were watching me as if you were being serenaded to by angels."

Anna giggled. "I would say that's pretty accurate." I shook my head.

"Whatever, weirdo." I grabbed a beer from the cooler in the bar area and opened it.

"So what were you planning for your encore?"

I laughed. "It's a surprise."

"You don't know what it is yet, do you?"

"Well, you definately don't know what it is, do you?"

Anna gave me a pouty face. "Cmon, please tell me!"

I put my hand on Anna's shoulder. "You will find out when I get up there."

Anna groaned. "You are no fun."

"Except when I am," I said with a wink before walking off. I walked up to the DJ, mentally going through songs that I wanted to sing. As I approached the DJ to tell him what's on my mind, Kristoff pops up.

"Els, what's the plan for the solo?" Kristoff said eagerly.

"Well, the original plan was to sing Grind on Me, but I decided I didn't want to turn everyone on so early in the night." Kristoff laughed.

"I honestly cannot imagine you singing that in front of a crowd."

"Why not? I sang Baby Got Back in front of a crowd." Kristoff gave me an odd look.

"You are gonna have to tell me about that later. But for real, what are you gonna be singing?"

"Bed."

"Bed?" Kristoff asked.

"Bruh, I love that song," the DJ added. "Yeah, I can get that for you. You really ?finna sing it?"

"That's the plan."

"Aw sweet. Kristoff, just for this, you held the best party of the year." Kristoff stared at me, confused yet pleased.

"Well, let me get ready and I'll sing everyone an encore." I walked back to the bar area to find Anna talking with a random guy. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Whoa, Elsa, you scared me."

"Didn't think tapping you would scare you so easily. I'll keep that in mind," I jested. "But seriously, I am about to go up and sing, and I obviously need you up there."

"Wait, up there? Like on stage?"

"Unless you are against it, why not?"

"Because the spotlight should all be on you. You're the one singing!"

"Yeah, well the song is for you and I want everyone to know that."

"Damn. First date and you are already shouting to the world that I'm your's?"

I smiled. "You fucking know it."

* * *

The two of us got on stage: me on one side with the microphone stand, and Anna on the other sitting in a seat. I looked at Anna and smiled before turning to speak into the microphone. The DJ once again started the music a bit earlier than I would have liked.

"Fuck the song's intro. I gotta do this first," I thought.

"So, the lucky individual you guys see up here who has probably the best seat in the whole damn place for this performance, is the one this song is dedicated to."

"Aww," the crowd unanimously replied. My smile grew from ear to ear at their response.

"So, Anna, this is for you. And technically everyone who wanted the encore. But mostly you because that makes it sound more romantic on my behalf." I took a deep breath, and for the next three or so minutes, sung my heart out as I watched the crowd clap, sing along and saw Anna practically die of embarrassment from the slightly inappropriate choice of song. As I went through the song, it felt like I was singing directly to Anna, even though I know it wasn't. Honestly, if it wasn't for all the noise the crowd was making, I would have thought I was just loudly serenading Anna.

* * *

When the song was over, the crowd once again erupted into cheers and clapping, and I bowed once more. I walked over to Anna and grabbed her hand as I led her off of the stage.

"So, you wanna stay here, or you ready for phase two of tonight?" I asked.

"If phase two is anything like what happened on that stage just now, I think we should take a break first. My heart can only handle so much excitement."

I laughed. "It's something more quiet and relaxing. So are you game?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." I shook my head at Anna.

"One step at a time, Anna. After all, it is the first date," I teased, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the mansion and off to the quiet, relaxing spot I had in mind.

* * *

"Els, how long until we get there? We've been walking in the dark for ten minutes now."

I stopped and turned to Anna. "Cmon, isn't aimlessly walking in the dark with our only light being moonlight like the perfect picture of a romantic date?" I sarcastically asked. "We are almost there, trust me."

"I trust you, I would just like to know where I am going. I mean, walking through the woods behind a mansion we just partied at is pretty sketchy."

"I'm not going to murder you if that's what you're hinting at. Besides, our destination is right over this little hill." The two of us climbed up the hill until we saw what was on the other side. I could practically hear Anna's flabbergastation.

"Oh my god, Els. It's so beautiful." On the other side of the hill was a small lake. It was essentially hidden except to those who wandered up the path. I grabbed Anna's hand and led her down to a nice bench sized rock for the two of us to sit on. "How did you even know about this?"

"Same way I know about anything else. I somehow learned about it." Once again I earned a slap on the arm. "Ow. You know at this rate you are going to slap my damn arm off."

"Maybe if you gave me a straight answer for once..." she responded, feigning annoyance.

I gave Anna a stupid grin. "How am I supposed to give you a straight answer when I'm just so gay for you?"

Anna laughed. "Alright, I'll let it slide." The wind blew and I saw Anna shiver. "Ugh, I think it's a little colder down by the lake."

"It probably is," I said as I removed my hoodie, "Here, take it."

Anna took my hoodie. "Aren't you going to be cold then?"

"Nah, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"Didn't you say that in your first song?" Anna asked, slipping into my hoodie.

"Yeah. It's true though. I love winter. When I was little, I would just run outside in nothing but my underwear when it snowed." I heard Anna snicker. "What?"

"I'm just imagining baby Elsa running outside basically naked and your parents having to chase you to get you to wear warmer clothes."

"They usually gave up and just let me roam naked. They figured when I was older I would be a little more ashamed of being half naked outside."

"Seems about right. You don't seem like you would run around naked outside nowadays."

"Give me enough of a reason to and I just might," I joked.

"Ha, don't give me any ideas. Right now I have no intentions of outdoor sex, especially with how cold it is right now."

"You're still cold, even with my hoodie?" Anna nodded. "Well shit, come here," I said, gesturing for Anna to move closer. She scooted closer, as did I, and I wrapped my arm around her. "Any better?" Anna nodded again. "Good. You're useless as a girlfriend if you become a popsicle now."

"I thought the cold doesn't bother you," Anna quipped. I grabbed the hood of the hoodie and pulled it over her face. We wrestled for a bit: I was trying to pull the strings of the hoodie, and Anna was trying to save herself. Somehow in this endeavor, I ended up pinning Anna down on our little rock bench. I smiled softly as I looked at Anna, who looked flawless under the moonlight. I saw her staring right back at me, and noticed her breath was hitching a bit.

"Her heart must be racing. She's thinking exactly what you are, so go for it," I thought. I leaned in closer and saw Anna close her eyes, and I followed suit. Our faces must have only been mere centimeters apart. It was almost guaranteed to finally happen.

_Almost._

I heard the phone in my hoodie pocket begin to ring and Anna burst out laughing, claiming that the phone was "tickling her." I reached into the pocket and pulled out my phone and saw Kristoff was calling.

"This better be good, Kristoff," I almost growled. "It's like almost every divine force in existence is trying to cockblock me." I thought.

"Uh, kinda. I was wondering if you and Anna were cool with going on a double date with me and my girlfriend."

"When?"

"Next Friday."

"And you had to ask now? Couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I was just talking with her and I figured you'd still be up and I wanted to see how you guys felt about it."

I sighed and sat up. "Anna, you down with going on a double date with Kristoff and his lady friend next week?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," she said as she, too, sat up, obviously flustered for whatever reason.

"Yeah, we're cool with it, Kristoff." I slid off the rock onto the sand below and stretched my legs out.

"Awesome. Talk to you guys tomorrow or whenever then." Kristoff hung up before I could say bye.

"Well that explains why he now has a gym membership. He's got a girl to impress," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I leaned back and looked up at the stars. I saw Anna get up and my attention went to her. She walked over and plopped into my lap, between my outstretched legs. "Any reason why you decided to hop down here?" She turned slightly, enough that we were face to face.

"It's a lot warmer cuddled up to you." I stared at her for a bit before I was able to answer.

"Yeah, body heat is… a… thing..." It was definitely a lot warmer with Anna right here, but I don't think that it's because of body heat and cuddling as much as my heart once again racing. I wasn't gonna let another divine intervention stop me this time. Without thinking or hesitating this time, I leaned in and pressed my lips against Anna's. Although it was more than a light peck, it didn't last very long, and I pulled back and returned to my original position with my back against the rock, but with me looking at Anna instead of the stars. I cleared my throat before finally muttering "It's probably going to get colder. We should head home."

Anna gave me a coquettish grin. "If I tell you that 'I already am home, here in your arms' will you feel the need to shut me up with another kiss?"

"If I had to shut you up every time with a kiss, I don't think we'd even have time to breathe. But who needs air anyways, right?" I giggled as I pulled Anna in for another kiss.

Best day of my fucking life. Period.

* * *

_(A/N): I wanna take a moment to thank all of you guys for dealing with this awkward way I go about updating. I love writing this (No, I mean you guys don't understand how much I enjoy writing this. I had to take a break because shit got too cute for me. And I was the one coming up with it.) and I am certain you guys like reading it (if not, I'm sorry. Though, why you would go through 27k-ish words if you didn't like the first chapter, beats me. But hey, I dunno your life). And that's kinda where I am going with this. Just for us all to be a nice big happy family, having fun, and right now, I think I am more or less succeeding in that aspect._

_So thanks to every person who follows, favorites, and leaves a review. You guys make this a lot more fun. It's nice getting to spread joy and amusement to people._

_But enough about me and how much I love all you guys. I think we hit the point you guys are well aware of how much I love y'all._

Song credits, because I feel obliged to do so.

"Let it Go" belongs to Disney but more specifically Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, since they made up the words. Good on you guys. Please don't sue me for having like 9 lines of a Disney song in a basically Disney fanfiction.

The referenced song, "Bed" is by J Holiday. I recommend either listening to it or looking at the lyrics for added effect to the story.


End file.
